Prongs
by Pokerwell
Summary: Quem melhor para falar sobre James Potter, mais conhecido e adorado como Prongs, do que, bem, o próprio James Potter? Dos 11 anos ao 21, as lembranças de um dos fundadores do Mapa do Maroto que, em seu tempo de Hogwarts, virou lenda.
1. Chapter 1

Primavera de 1971. Eu tinha 11 anos.

Sabe aquele garoto inseguro que não consegue se ajustar, possui sérios problemas sociais, do tipo que se preocupa o tempo todo se alguém vai gostar dele?

Eu não era esse garoto.

– Potter, James!

Fui até o banco que todos os alunos do primeiro ano deveriam se sentar. McGonagall, com sua postura e excelência, aproximou-se para colocar o Chapéu Seletor em minha cabeça. O pano velho nem chegou a despentear meu cabelo para dizer o que todo mundo já sabia:

– Grifinória!

Eu era _esse _garoto. Mais um membro da morada dos destemidos. Confiante e seguro de si mesmo. Eu era um bruxo, e dos bonitos. Naquela noite, primeira noite em Hogwarts, eu sentia-me sortudo como se meu pai tivesse bebido uma dose de Félix Felices no dia do meu nascimento.

Eu não tinha o que reclamar da minha vida. O que um garoto idiota de 11 anos reclamaria, afinal de contas? Eu não tinha nem o que reclamar da minha família.

Meu pai era esse cara inspirador que todo mundo adorava. Veio de uma família rica, trabalhava em um respeitado cargo no Ministério da Magia e, onde quer que fosse, principalmente nas partidas de Quadribol de seu time favorito, os _Montrose Magpies_, todos sorriam para ele. "Oi, Charlus" ou "Como você está, Charlus?" ou "Incrível garoto que você tem aqui, Charlus." Ele era o exemplo de um herói.

Minha mãe, Dorea Potter, também veio de uma rica - e eu quero dizer estupidamente rica - família de sangue-puro aristocrata, os Black. Mas diz que dinheiro não é tudo. Ela era uma respeitada e excelente medibruxa do Hospital St. Mungus. Tratava de todos os tipos de doenças e era a mulher mais atenciosa que eu conhecia, quando não puxava minha orelha.

E como você pode ver, eu não precisava me preocupar com dinheiro e não precisava me preocupar em não ser adorado.

Você deve estar pensando: "Então por que eu deveria me interessar em ouvir sobre sua vidinha perfeita, seu mesquinho idiota?"

Quem disse que essa história é sobre mim?

Tudo bem, admito, é 85% sobre mim.

Mas também é sobre _ela_.

– Evans, Lily!

Eu não sabia nada sobre Lily Evans quando a conheci e, para ser bem sincero, não tive o menor interesse nela quando foi selecionada para a Grifinória em dois segundos. Cara, naquela idade, acredite se quiser, garotos como eu só sonhavam em entrar para o time de Quadribol, voar na melhor vassoura da época – a beleza em forma pura chamada _Nímbus 1500_ – e zoar por aí, deixando os adultos que inventavam regras estúpidas com dores de cabeça. Garotas da nossa idade eram o menor de nossos interesses e problemas. Elas eram certinhas, chatas e se achavam superiores. Todas.

Além disso, ela era amiga _dele_.

– _Snape, Severus_!

Lembro que Sirius Black, ao meu lado já estabelecido na mesa da Grifinória, comentou enquanto Snape se ajeitava no banco a frente de todo mundo:

– Vai sujar o pobre chapéu.

Um garoto a nossa frente riu como se a piada fosse a mais engraçada que já ouvira; Peter Pettigrew, um garoto rechonchudo e de dentes enormes, estava devorando uma coxa de galinha sem se preocupar em diminuir o tom da risada.

Lily Evans, separada de nós por cinco pessoas, pelo visto estava perto o suficiente para resmungar um "calem a boca", claramente incomodada. Não calamos. Não calamos por vários anos, principalmente depois que o famoso Ranhoso foi selecionado para a casa que eu considerava a mais detestável de Hogwarts.

– Sonserina!

Eu não sabia, naquela época, porque eu me incomodava tanto com o fato de Evans ser a melhor amiga dele. O garoto era estranho, medonho e completamente idiota, se fazia de vítima e parecia não saber o que era um chuveiro. Evans tinha um cabelo ruivo longo e liso que chegava a fazer você olhar para ele meio hipnotizado quando a aula estava entediante demais. Já tinha visto várias garotas ruivas, mas nenhuma delas com um cabelo que parecia brilhar com a claridade do sol. Ela não tinha nada a ver com o Ranhoso e, com o passar do tempo, nas aulas, era fácil perceber que ela era inteligente demais para ele.

Inteligente demais para qualquer um, na verdade.

A primeira peça que preguei contra Severus Snape foi na terceira semana de aula. O professor Slughorn tinha nos deixado preparar uma poção pela primeira vez. Essa não era a minha matéria preferida – não tinha lá muita paciência –, mas Slughorn gostava de um pouco de competição e sempre prometia um prêmio para o aluno bem sucedido. Então não custava me esforçar.

Snape estava a frente de todos. Não olhava para os lados, concentrado em tudo o que fazia. Joguei alguns ingredientes no líquido do meu caldeirão, seguindo as instruções do livro e, enquanto esperava dez minutos até que a poção começasse a borbulhar, chamei a atenção de Sirius ali perto.

– Olha só isso. Peter, distrai o Slughorn.

Minha matéria preferida sempre foi Transfiguração. Apontei a varinha na direção de Snape, bem discretamente para Slughorn não ver, e testei um dos feitiços que McGonagall estava nos ensinando naquela semana.

Ranhoso pegou os três olhos de peixes para jogá-los no líquido verde da poção, já borbulhante. Sussurrei o encantamento e os três olhos se transformaram em três pequenas baratas gosmentas.

Ele assustou quando elas começaram a correr por seu braço. Precisou jogá-las dentro do caldeirão para se livrar delas, e começou a xingar. Slughorn estava socorrendo Peter que tinha deixado uma das substâncias em pó entrar nos olhos – ou apenas fingindo de um jeito bem dramático e convincente. Sirius e eu abafamos as risadas.

Evans foi a única que viu o que estava acontecendo com Snape.

– O que aconteceu, Sev? – perguntara com preocupação. Eu estava me concentrando em atrapalhar Snape que nem reparei que Evans já estava no último estágio de sua poção.

Estava difícil de parar de rir com Sirius, então os dois acabaram percebendo que nós tinhamos algo a ver com aquilo. Evans nos enviou um perfeito olhar de desgosto, aquelas olhos verdes bem grandes, então parou de agitar o conteúdo de seu próprio caldeirão e apontou a varinha para o de Ranhoso. Com um perfeito feitiço de levitação, conseguiu retirar as três baratas do líquido.

– Srta. Evans – Slughorn chamou sua atenção. Lily olhou depressa para o professor, percebendo que tinha as três baratas flutuando acima de sua varinha e ela podia estar encrencada. – O que falei sobre não usar outros feitiços em minha aula, já que essa é a aula de Poções?

– Potter transformou meus ingredientes em baratas – acusou Snape. – Ela só estava me ajudando a retirá-las.

Fiquei bem sério no momento em que Slughorn girou os olhos em minha direção, no intuito de confirmar se era uma acusação verdadeira. Eu podia muito bem simular que não fiz nada do que Snape estava acusando, mas não achei justo que o professor chamasse a atenção de Evans por isso.

– É verdade o que o sr. Snape está lhe acusando, sr. Potter?

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos. Ele fez uma expressão que traduzi para "_não fala nada_". Ainda podia sentir o olhar de Lily Evans sobre mim, pronta para me odiar a qualquer custo, se eu mentisse ou não.

Eu podia ser tudo, menos um mentiroso.

– É sim, senhor – respondi e não abaixei a cabeça. Na verdade, até me expliquei: – A professora McGonagall nos pediu para praticar a cada hora do dia.

Ouvi um pessoal da Grifinória rir, porque era mesmo verdade. McGonagall frizava em sua aula toda a importância da prática de Transformação.

Slughorn tinha outros princípios, mesmo assim.

– Detenção depois da minha aula, sr. Potter. É uma pena, porque sua poção estava ficando com uma coloração muito boa – observou numa mistura de decepção e admiração.

– Só ignore – ouvi Evans cochichar para Snape. – Potter é um idiota.

Aquela doeu. Com essa constatação dura, porém muito verdadeira, devo admitir, a garota deixou de lado o prêmio e deu seus ingredientes ao Ranhoso.

Mas, no final da aula, quem realmente acabou ganhando o prêmio da semana foi Remus Lupin, um garoto que tinha um olhar constantemente preocupado e arranhões bem estranhos no rosto, o que o impedia de ficar muito tempo perto das pessoas para elas não fazerem perguntas.

Ele era basicamente invisível por ali.

A mãe dele não era bruxa. Não ter o sangue puro, como eu e Sirius tínhamos, trazia um impacto meio que tremendo na sociedade daquela época – algumas pessoas eram até assassinadas por isso. E o pior de tudo mesmo era ter que ouvir a ofensa mais terrível de todas. Ser chamado de _sangue-ruim_.

Remus não chegava a ser considerado um. Seu pai era um cara que trabalhava no Ministério, um bruxo importante, conhecido do meu pai. Ele apenas se apaixonou por uma mulher trouxa, se casou com ele e teve Remus.

Achávamos que aquele jeito dele de tentar se esconder das pessoas, acordar uma hora mais cedo do que eu, Sirius e Peter para evitar falar com a gente, significava que ele tinha medo que fizéssemos alguma coisa contra ele por isso.

– Oi! – Sirius e eu nos aproximamos de Remus quando estávamos a caminho da aula de Feitiços no terceiro andar. Remus andava com as mochilas nas costas e um livro na mão. Estava desacompanhado, como sempre.

– É Remus, não é? – Sirius quis confirmar, caminhando do outro lado dele. – Remus, sabemos o seu segredo.

O garoto parou de andar. Freou como se tivesse visto a Lula Gigante a sua frente.

– Que segredo?

– Não vamos fazer nada contra você – eu disse. – Calma.

– Sério, acha que somos o quê? Sonserinos? – perguntou Sirius com um sorrisinho. – Eu não daria essa satisfação a minha mãezinha.

Sirius Black foi o primeiro de sua família a ser da Grifinória. Os Black eram conhecidos no mundo bruxo por serem aquele tipo de família que morreria antes de não ser outra coisa senão sonserinos. Séculos de tradição quebrados por causa da rebeldia de um único garoto.

A mãe de Sirius, dizia ele, não era lá muito agradável. Ele costumava botar a culpa nela quando perguntavam por que ele tinha mania de se encrencar à toa. Ninguém acreditava que um garoto pudesse odiar tanto a própria mãe dessa forma.

Mas Sirius Black odiava.

Nossa amizade aconteceu sem querer e continuou acontecendo sem querer. Nem me lembro como o conheci. Sirius e eu costumávamos fazer o pessoal rir e tínhamos sempre a mesma idéia para isso. Em pouquíssimo tempo, ficamos inseparáveis. Rapidamente aprendi com ele que sangue não precisava comprovar o que você era de verdade.

Por isso não queria que Remus Lupin se sentisse ameaçado por nós. Não dávamos a mínima para essa coisa de sangue-puro.

– Você sabe fazer magia e é isso o que importa por aqui. Ganhou o prêmio de Slughorn semana passada, não é? Então.

– É, não ligue para os babacas que disserem o contrário.

– E não somos esses babacas – deixei claro.

– Então não se preocupe com a gente.

– Não vamos assassiná-lo enquanto dorme. É mais provável que o Sirius mate o Peter de tanto que ele ronca. Você não ronca.

Remus olhou para mim e depois para Sirius. Então franziu a testa, preocupado.

– Do que vocês estão falando?

– Sua mãe – respondeu Sirius.

– Minha mãe? O que tem a minha mãe? – perguntou defensivamente.

– Nós sabemos que ela é trouxa.

– Você é mestiço – informou Sirius como se o próprio Remus não tivesse dado conta disso até agora. – Não ligamos pra isso.

– Pode até andar com a gente, nós deixamos.

Remus relaxou a expressão da face. Notei que ele ficou mais aliviado. Perguntou meio confuso, enquanto continuamos o caminho até a sala com o restante da turma da Lufa-Lufa, que teria aula com a Grifinória:

– Por que vocês iriam querer andar comigo?

– A pergunta certa não seria... por que você_ não_ iria querer andar com a _gente_?

– Acha que somos o quê? _Sonserinos_? – repetiu Sirius. Remus era esse garoto sério, então foi legal vê-lo dar uma risada.

Entramos juntos na sala de Feitiços. O Professor Flitwick era legal. Então aproveitei que ele ainda não estava na sala para subir na cadeira e chamar a atenção dos meus colegas ali presentes.

– Alguém aqui tem algum problema com meu amigo Lupin por ele ter a mãe trouxa?

Alguns negaram com a cabeça. Remus estava com uma expressão do tipo _"O que diabos você ta fazendo?!"_.

– Porque se alguém tiver algum problema... – eu ia fazer uma ameaça, mas Flitwick entrou bem na hora e me mandou sentar ou tiraria cinco pontos da Grifinória.

Eu tinha um problema de hiperatividade que não era sanado por absolutamente nenhum feitiço ou poção. Constantemente, eu procurava me ocupar com alguma coisa. Aulas como Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas eram legais porque tínhamos a parte prática e eu mantinha minha concentração somente em conseguir pontos e elogios. Transfiguração era interessante também, mas McGonagall não poupava as leituras cansativas e as exigências de resumos de vários centímetros pelo pergaminho, o que era um pé no saco se você tem uma preguiça enorme. A pior aula mesmo, a que eu sempre me pegava piscando os olhos ou babando nas minhas anotações, era a de História da Magia. Para não perder mais pontos por dormir nela, decidi que a usaria para pensar em criativas maneiras de aproveitar meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

_"Não farei nada de bom."_

**_Eu espero que vocês acabem curtindo , e deixem algum comentário, sei lá, só para dizer se vão acompanhar :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

O começo dos anos 70 foi marcado pela melhor temporada dos Montrose Magpies na Liga Europeia do Quadribol. Meu pai se acostumou a me levar para assistir as partidas deles desde os meus três anos, mas como os jogos aconteciam durante o ano letivo em Hogwarts, a tradição teve que ser interrompida quando comecei a cursar meu primeiro ano.

Mas não fiquei chateado. Sirius torcia pelo mesmo time, por isso, em uma noite de quinta-feira, nos aproximamos de Frank Longbottom na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ele tinha um pequeno rádio e estava escutando a narração do jogo de estréia dos Magpies na temporada. Foi assim que comecei a gostar do Longbottom.

Em meia hora até mesmo alunos dos outros anos se aproximaram para ouvirem as jogadas monstruosas de Jack Harrison, o melhor apanhador do time no último século, ídolo de quase todos os garotos da minha idade na época.

Ouvi Lily Evans perguntar a uma de suas amigas, Alice Prewett, quando passaram por perto e observaram nossa animação:

– O que é tão importante em Quadribol?

Foi uma pergunta genuína, sincera e até curiosa. Eu até parei de prestar atenção no rádio e não deixei Alice responder essa.

– O que... o que é _importante_? – Olhei para a garota e me aproximei dela. Mesmo não havendo nenhum pingo de deboche em seu tom de voz ao perguntar sobre meu esporte favorito, agi como se eu tivesse sido ofendido com a ignorância dela quanto a ele. – Você _nunca _viu um jogo de Quadribol, Evans?

Ela cruzou os braços.

– Não faz nem meio ano que eu descobri que sou bruxa. E fala como se eu precisasse assistir.

– E _precisa_! Aí vai entender o motivo de ser o esporte mais incrível que foi inventado no mundo bruxo. Espere até o próximo fim de semana, terá o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da Grifinória aqui em Hogwarts e você vai assistir de perto. Vai ver que é demais.

– Dizem que a Grifinória não vence a Taça de Quadribol há três décadas – contou Frank, preocupado. – A Sonserina anda em tempos de sorte.

Recusei-me a pensar na possibilidade de assistir ao time da Sonserina bater a Grifinória no meu esporte favorito. Seria humilhante!

– A Grifinória estava apenas esperando por um torcedor para mudar a sorte – eu disse com o peito estufado, apontando diretamente para mim mesmo.

– Ou torcedora! – exclamou Marlene McKinnon. – Uma mulher também pode gostar de Quadribol.

Sirius fez um muxoxo, esticando as pernas no sofá perto dela.

– Você torce pelas Harpias de Holyhead, fica quietinha.

As Harpias e os Magpies eram _rivais_. Então torcedores dos respectivos times eram _rivais_.

– Cala a boca! As Harpias vão bater no traseiro dos Magpies e eu estarei aqui para rir da sua cara quando esse dia chegar, Black.

– Ah é? E que dia será esse? O de São Nunca? Mal posso esperar, McKinnon.

Enquanto eles discutiam, virei para perguntar a Evans se ela gostaria de escutar o jogo com a gente, para conhecer um pouco sobre as regras e os tipos de jogadores, mas ela já tinha se afastado com Alice para o dormitório feminino. Abanei a cabeça. Algumas garotas nunca entenderiam mesmo a importância de Quadribol para nós.

Não era só um jogo. Era um estilo de vida, uma tradição, algo que faz as pessoas diferentes se unirem, até mesmo pai e filho. Claro que cria alguns rivais, como no caso de Sirius e Marlene, mas no final todos têm o mesmo objetivo: se divertir enquanto assiste ou escuta a incrível captura do pomo de ouro.

– Ele fez um Trezentos! – exclamou Frank durante as nossas exclamações de vitória quando o narrador do jogo anunciou que Harrison havia capturado o pomo. – Harrison fez um Trezentos! Queria ter visto isso!

Trezentos era uma manobra famosa por ser a de mais difícil aplicação na vassoura; quando o apanhador está se aproximando do pomo ele se inclina em trezentos graus, quase fica de ponta cabeça, para alcançá-lo. Eu nunca assisti ao vivo alguém realizá-la, mas já vi em fotos de revistas e era uma das coisas mais fantásticas.

Fiquei feliz que o time favorito de meu pai venceu sua estréia na Liga. Mandei uma carta para ele naquela mesma noite. _Vai Montrose Megpies!_ – era o nosso grito de guerra. Queria que eu estivesse com ele naquele momento, mas não ia admitir que estava sentindo falta de casa tão fácil assim. Enchi o saco dele que queria ir para Hogwarts durante onze anos.

Uma semana antes do feriado do Natal, assisti ao primeiro jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts. Grifinória contra a Corvinal. A Grifinória, para o meu desespero, começou o campeonato perdendo bem feio. O apanhador podia ter uma Nimbus 1500 invejável, mas as habilidades dele definitivamente não eram.

Eu, Sirius e Peter saímos das arquibancadas xingando Merlin e o mundo, com Remus tentando nos fazer entender que perder um jogo não era o fim do mundo e que ainda havia chances do time vencer a taça. No corredor vi Ranhoso tirando satisfação com Evans por terem assistido a Grifinória perder.

– Te disse que era a casa dos perdedores, Lily.

– Sai da frente, Ranhoso! – eu o empurrei para passar entre eles, mesmo que tivesse espaço suficiente para desviar.

Ranhoso tentou se aproximar de mim, eu realmente não entendi por que, achou que podia me bater, o otário, mas Sirius fez um feitiço para dar um nó nos dois cadarços dele. Então quando foi andar, caiu de barriga no chão.

– Ops, cuidado aí, Ranhoso – disse Sirius, em falsa preocupação, me alcançando enquanto Peter gargalhava. Remus estava na dúvida se achava engraçado ou não.

Lily foi ajudá-lo, mas Ranhoso não deixou, murmurando um "_não precisa_" bem seco. Então, a garota disse:

– Eu sei que odeia a Grifinória, Sev, mas agora eu também faço parte dela.

– Ooooo! – exclamei. – Isso aí, Evans!

– Vão cuidar da suas próprias vidas e deixem ele em paz! – se virou contra a gente, bem esquentadinha.

– Uhh, precisa da amiga pra te defender, Ranhoso? – provocou Peter.

– Ele está pedindo por isso – retrucou Sirius para Evans.

– Eu só disse a verdade – Snape falou, a voz baixa e desprezível. – Todos vocês.

E depois de desamarrar os nós do cadarço, deu as costas e saiu depressa em direção ao corredor das masmorras, sem esperar que Evans o seguisse.

E ela não foi atrás dele. Acabou me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes e fuziladores.

– Que amigo foi arranjar, hein, Evans? – comentei. – Se eu fosse você, tentaria uma companhia mais legal e agradável. E aí, achou Quadribol interessante?

Foi uma tentativa inocente de conversa.

Sem dizer nada, ela só me empurrou com o ombro e não olhou para trás em nenhum momento em que ia desaparecendo de vista, a passos rápidos e zangados.

– O que ela vê nele? – perguntei aos meus amigos.

– Talvez ela seja cega e não vê nada – Peter supôs seriamente e Sirius deu um empurrão de brincadeira na nuca dele, enquanto voltávamos a Torre da Grifinória, rindo e tirando sarro.

Não tínhamos preocupações muito urgentes naquela época, então perdíamos bastante tempo com coisas e conversas desnecessárias.

Mas, naquele mês, Remus ficou doente. Não saiu da cama para absolutamente nada, nem para zoarmos com Ranhoso, então fiquei um pouco preocupado. Ele não tinha conseguido terminar a redação para a professora McGonagall, e isso não era do feitio dele.

– Podemos faltar também se quiser ajuda com alguma coisa – eu disse a ele na manhã em que Sirius, Peter e eu nos arrumávamos para a aula, mas Remus não conseguia sair da cama de jeito nenhum.

Ele estava suando, muito trêmulo.

– É melhor saírem. Vou ficar bem. Às vezes sofro de uma doença crônica... é realmente perigosa se chegarem perto e...

– Viu essa, James, ele quer se livrar da gente.

– Pois é, Sirius, to começando achar que é encenação – provoquei.

– Não estou fingindo! – ele exclamou, zangado dessa vez. – Essa doença... não é legal de olhar. Quer saber, é contagiosa. Então, vão pra aula e me deixem em paz.

– Tudo bem, relaxa. Nós vamos. Não queremos ser um encosto.

– Melhoras aí, Remus – falei e, jogando a mochila no ombro, acompanhei Sirius até a porta.

Foi estranho vê-lo doente. É, alunos ficavam doentes ora ou outra e por isso passavam a maior parte do tempo nos cuidados de Madame Promfrey na ala hospitalar. Mas aparentemente a doença de Remus era diferente, porque quando resolvemos visitá-lo por lá, a mulher disse que não tinha nenhum aluno hospitalado, só alguns jogadores do time de quadribol que se machucavam durante os treinos.

Não vimos Remus naquela semana.

– Será que pegamos a doença? – preocupou-se Peter. – Não é a primeira vez que Remus precisa voltar para a casa dele desde o começo do ano... e dormimos no mesmo lugar que ele.

– Não é contagiosa – eu disse muito convicto. – Ele diz que é uma doença crônica. Doenças crônicas são genéticas, não contagiosas. Remus estava mentindo para que não víssemos a doença se desenvolver nele. E lembra uma vez que ele precisou voltar pra casa para ajudar a mãe, que também tava doente? Deve ser alguma doença de pele, que outra explicação teria para os machucados dele?

– É, tem razão – disse Sirius, pensativo.

– Será que ele é um camaleão? Um homem camaleão que troca de pele e...

– Por Merlin, Peter, tem como você vir com teorias mais idiotas da próxima vez? – eu comentei.

– Sim, Remus com certeza é um camaleão. Ele vai adorar ouvir isso – exclamou Sirius.

– Não é impossível!

– Claro, Peter, claro – não quisemos desiludi-lo.

No tempo que fomos almoçar, já tínhamos abandonado o assunto sobre a doença de Remus quando Sirius recebeu mais um berrador de sua adorável mãe.

Os berradores eram constantes no primeiro ano, tanto que virou um evento o dia em que Sirius recebia um.

A mesa da Grifinória olhou com expectativas quando vimos o envelope vermelho em sua mão.

Ele abriu, fazendo o maior suspense, e aí o show começou:

– SIRIUS BLACK TERCEIRO, MALOGRO ORDINÁRIO, EU ESTOU DESENCANTADA COM A SUA INUTILIDADE COMO FILHO.

– Novidade – Sirius bocejou.

– EU DISSE A SEU PAI QUE TIVE A IMPRESSÃO DE QUE VOCÊ NÃO PRESTAVA MESMO. NEM PARA SER UM SONSERINO, NEM PARA FAZER O ÚLTIMO DESEJO DE SEU AVÔ. UM PACÓVIO QUE NEM MERLIN VAI CONSEGUIR SALVAR. NÃO OUSE MANDAR CARTINHAS DE DESCULPAS, SEU MOLEQUE IMPRESTÁVEL...

– Já tivemos essa conversa, não?

– MUITO MENOS PERGUNTANDO SE PODE PASSAR UNS DIAS NA CASA DO SEU AMIGUINHO IGUALMENTE IMPRESTÁVEL, O POTTER.

– Estou lisonjeado! Ela nunca me citou em um berrador...

– NÃO ME INCOMODE COM SUAS BESTEIRAS, FAÇA O QUE QUISER E SE VIRE PARA LIMPAR SUAS CUECAS. ESSE É O ÚLTIMO BERRADOR E SE ME MANDAR SUA CORUJA IMUNDA MAIS UMA VEZ SÓ PARA FAZER PERGUNTAS IDIOTAS... É BOM QUE SEJA PARA FALAR QUE ESTÁ EM UM CASO DE VIDA OU MORTE!

O Salão Principal inteiro ficou estupefato com a última frase. Para a minha surpresa, Sirius continuou comendo tranquilamente, sem se afetar com o berrador se rasgando perto de seu ouvido. Mastigou devagar cada pedaço do frango. Apreciando.

Sirius disse:

– Então, James, minha mãe me deixou passar o Natal com sua família.

Os garotos riam e as garotas olhavam com aflição.

– Eu gostei do "malogro ordinário" dessa vez – comentei.

– "Pacóvio" realmente saiu do esperado – ele concordou.

– Black, por que sua mãe te odeia tanto? – perguntou Evans e acho que aquela foi a primeira vez que ouvi a voz dela em um tom normal, não alterado ou zangado, para Sirius. Ela tinha uma expressão como de alguém que não acreditasse na possibilidade de uma mãe dizer coisas como essa a um filho.

O cabelo dela estava preso em uma trança. Sei lá porque reparei nisso naquele momento.

Sirius deu um longo suspiro. Achamos que ele ia dar uma resposta completa e esclarecedora, mas... deu de ombros.

– Sei lá. Mães odeiam filhos, certo?

– Minha mãe me ama – eu contei. O pessoal fez um "huuuuuuuum" de deboche.

– Sabemos que você é perfeito, Potter – disse McKinnon com uma expressão cansada enquanto enfiava a espátula na sopa para jogar mais um pouco em seu prato. Ela, em comparação com Evans ao seu lado, era bem diferente. Enquanto Evans colocava um franguinho no prato com certa delicadeza, McKinnon parecia estar martelando o prato. Mas, pelo visto, essas diferenças não a impediam de darem risadinhas juntas. Evans rindo de mim. DE MIM. – Só não sabíamos que também era mimado! Aquela caixa de bombom que ganhou na Páscoa foi ela quem enviou a você?

Não fiquei irritado, achei engraçado terem mencionado o episódio.

– Na verdade, não sei quem me enviou aqueles bombons. Só sei que estava uma delícia.

– Você gostou? – uma voz ansiosa me pegou de surpresa.

De repente uma garota apareceu ao meu lado, não sei de onde, e usava a gravata da Lufa-Lufa. Era mais alta do que eu e não parava de sorrir estranhamente para mim. Estava no meu ano, mas eu não consegui lembrar seu nome.

– Eu mesma fiz os doces, fico feliz que tenha gostado.

– Obrigado – falei. – Eu acho. Por que me deu eles?

Ela sorriu, fez um tchauzinho e saiu, sem responder minha pergunta. Eu não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, e Sirius exclamou:

– Então _ela _é a admiradora secreta do cartão dos chocolates! – E apertou minha bochecha. – Não é uma graça?

Tirei a mão dele. Estiquei meu pescoço para ver a menina da Lufa-Lufa caminhando de volta para a mesa com as amigas. Joguei minha mão nos cabelos, involuntariamente, e fiz um muxoxo.

– Por que tenho que ser atraente?

Ficar se livrando de garotas estranhas era cansativo, mesmo para um garoto de 11, quase 12 anos, como eu. Claro. Vida _difícil_!

– Ela segue o James para todos os lugares desde que o viu no trem – contou Sirius. – Parece que não é só o Frank que tem uma namorada, mas o James também arrumou uma!

– Alice não é minha namorada! – teimou Frank e, zangado, se levantou. Alguns garotos, eu me incluía nisso, tiravam sarro de Frank que Alice Prewett era sua namorada. Irritado com a suposição, uma vez até deixou escapar que nem sequer gostava dela, mas todo mundo sabia que era mentira.

Vivíamos cantando.

_Alice e Frank, embaixo de uma árvore._

_B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O_.

– Certo, como eu me livro dela? – perguntei a Sirius, preocupado, quando a minha primeira assustadora, quero dizer, admiradora secreta e agora nem tão secreta, porque eu lembrei que seu nome era Eleanor Rogers, me mandou um urso de pelúcia como presente de Natal. E um cartão: "_Oi James. Gosto bastante dos seus óculos_!"

– James, você não tem que se livrar dela. Tem que chamá-la para sair! – disse Sirius muito seriamente.

– Como se pede a uma garota para sair? – perguntou Peter bastante curioso.

– Aparentemente você tem que abrir a porta, mandar ela embora e falar que ela está atrapalhando – eu respondi. – É assim que se pede uma garota para sair.

– Vocês não sabem de nada.

– E o que _você _sabe? – cruzei os braços.

– O suficiente – Sirius foi misterioso na resposta. – Digamos que eu... já vi muitas coisas.

– Muitas coisas como? – Peter se ajeitou na cama, os olhos arregalados. – Você já viu alguma garota _pelada_?

– Melhor.

Dizendo isso, Sirius se levantou da cama e procurou por algo em seu malão. Tirou de lá uma revista.

– Meu caro James, já pensou se Eleanor Rogers um dia ficar _assim_?

Dizendo isso, Sirius Black nos mostrou a capa da revista _Playboy_. A mulher tinha sobrancelhas atraentes.

Entre outras coisas que chamaram mais atenção. Especialmente a posição em que ela estava.

– Uou! – Peter exclamou, animado demais. – Onde conseguiu isso?

– Roubei de um garoto do quinto ano, que estava na detenção com a gente mês passado. É uma revista trouxa então são mulheres trouxas. Fico imaginando a revista bruxa para isso, com as imagens se movendo. Deve ser bem melhor.

Como Sirius só tinha uma, dividiu um espaço comigo e com Peter para folhearmos a revista, demorando em algumas páginas. Ficamos vendo mulheres nuas como se não existissem lições de casa para entregar antes do feriado de Natal.

– Acham que as meninas da nossa classe ficam assim um dia mesmo? – Peter parecia incapaz de imaginar. A relação entre Peter e Sirius era como de um mestre e um aprendiz. Parecia que Peter sempre tinha algo a aprender com Sirius Black.

– Bem, tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a McKinnon – Sirius comentou quando fechou a revista. – Mas provavelmente, algumas delas ficarão assim. Bem, Peter, pode ficar com a revista para você. De Natal.

Peter olhou para ele como se tivesse visto o papai Noel.

– Valeu, Sirius, você é o melhor!

Ele ia abraçá-lo mas Sirius empurrou sua cabeça antes que isso chegasse a acontecer.

Nunca tive um irmão mais velho, ou mais novo. A resposta da minha mãe quanto a essa minha vontade nunca mudou:

"James, sou velha demais para lidar com duas versões de você!"

Mas quando conheceu Sirius, ela o acolheu em sua casa como um cachorrinho. Dizia que "qualquer bom amigo do meu James é um bom filho para nós!". Sirius era tipo o irmão que eles não puderam me dar e, talvez, ele fosse até melhor do que um irmão. Minha mãe nunca daria bronca em mim com Sirius por perto, por exemplo. Então quando nos reencontramos no feriado, ela se esqueceu de me dar os puxões de orelha que prometeu por causa das detenções que levei, e me abraçou bem forte. Abraçou Sirius também, que achou o gesto estranho, mas o recebeu com vontade.

Meus pais não eram exatamente o tipo de pais jovens, por isso, diferente de algumas famílias sangue-puro, nosso Natal era bastante tranquilo. Por alguns anos meu pai me levou para festas bem chatas de seus colegas do Ministério, mas nesse Natal ele pegou uma gripe muito forte e concordamos de fazer a ceia só nos quatro, contando com Sirius.

Eu teria ficado entediado, mas Sirius nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Ainda mostrou que tinha arrancado algumas páginas da revista trouxa antes de dá-la ao Peter, por isso a curiosidade foi muito grande e ficamos olhando mulheres nuas por um tempo, mesmo que minha mãe tivesse avisado que já era tarde e precisávamos dormir.

Quando meu pai entrou para me dar boa noite, ele acabou descobrindo o que estávamos olhando. Tentei até disfarçar, mas meu pai não era idiota.

– Eu entendo, garotos – ele disse. Sua postura era relaxada, papai raramente se incomodava com qualquer coisa. – Só nunca deixe sua mãe encontrar isso, ela mataria.

Ele ia sair, mas parou, virou-se para nós e se sentou na cadeira da minha escrivaninha.

– Saibam de uma coisa, meninos. Mulheres assim não são feitas para amarem. E, quando crescerem, vocês vão amar alguém e, por isso, vão precisar respeitar as mulheres.

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos. Não entendemos nada do que ele quis dizer naquele momento. Só queríamos ver aquelas fotos. Ninguém estava falando de amar!

– Lembrem-se, meninos, quando forem maduros para conhecer o mundo real de vocês, não vão mais precisar ficar vendo _revistas_ e imagens. É interessante agora, claro, mas _depois..._

Charlus Potter sempre frisou a importância de se respeitar mulheres, desde pequeno eu o via cumprimentando as pessoas, mas com uma cortesia mais exagerada às mulheres mais novas e mais velhas. Na manhã seguinte, perguntei se ele teve muitas namoradas e sua resposta foi uma risada.

– Todos nós sempre temos várias namoradas! Mas temos que ser gentis e nunca, _nunca_ deixar de mostrar que você _quer _que elas queiram você. Confiança, filho, confiança.

– Tem essa garota na minha turma – eu comecei a contar. Sirius não estava acordado ainda, por isso fui até meu pai sozinho, interrompendo sua leitura matinal do Profeta Diário, para falar com ele sobre isso, sem que alguém debochasse de mim. – E ela diz que me ama. Fica me seguindo o tempo todo!

– Acredite, James, isso não é uma coisa ruim!

– Mas eu não gosto dela.

– Situação difícil – concordou, escondendo o riso. – James, James, James... só aproveite. A vida é curta e, se tentar conhecer mais um pouco essa garota, você pode começar a gostar dela também.

– Ela é da Lufa-Lufa.

– E você não conversa com lufa-lufas?

– Não é isso. É mais porque ela nem gosta de Quadribol. A maioria das garotas não gosta de Quadribol na minha turma. Nem sabem o que é um pomo de ouro.

Ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrindo.

– Não diga ao Sirius que tivemos essa conversa – eu disse seriamente ao meu pai. Ele colocou um pano sobre a boca para abafar a tosse que tinha por causa da gripe, e concordou.

Havia coisas que só ficava entre mim e meu pai.

Mas nem por isso deixei de dividir algo familiar com Sirius. Na manhã de Natal, depois de abrirmos os inúmeros presentes de meus amigos e meus pais, mostrei a ele o objeto mágico mais incrível da minha família.

– Olha só isso!

Tirei da gaveta um pano de tecido escuro, facilmente confundido com um lençol qualquer. Mas quando a coloquei no corpo, Sirius soltou uma exclamação involuntária.

– Ooo, eu sou tipo um Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça – brinquei, fechando a capa na altura do meu pescoço. – Exceto com a cabeça. Só que sem o corpo. Agora – vendei meu rosto. – Sou o Nick-Completamente-Sem-Cabeça!

– Isso é demais! Posso experimentar também?

– Claro.

Entreguei a capa ao Sirius. Ele a passou pelos ombros e a vestiu. Seu corpo ficou completamente invisível.

– Imagina se tivéssemos uma dessas em Hogwarts! – só ouvi sua voz. – Poderíamos sair de noite sem nos preocuparmos em sermos vistos!

– É verdade! Bom, meu pai disse que só existe essa capa da invisibilidade, é a única do mundo todo e está na _minha _família há anos. Ele diz que é uma relíquia. Nunca me deixaria levar para Hogwarts.

A cabeça de Sirius flutuou a minha frente.

– E se não perguntássemos?

– Como assim?

– E se você apenas colocá-la na sua mala. Ele não precisa saber. Aí, quando o ano letivo acabar, você a devolve.

– Não minto para o meu pai.

– É uma pena – ele suspirou. – Imagina o susto que daríamos em Ranhoso! Poderíamos segui-lo para ver o que ele e aqueles sonserinos idiotas aprontam nas masmorras.

– Não estarei tecnicamente mentindo – eu mudei de idéia rapidamente. – Omissão não é mentir. E eu não estaria realmente roubando a capa, já que ela pertence aos Potter. E eu sou um Potter.

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso.

A capa era espaçosa o suficiente para nos cobrir. Caminhamos de volta para o meu quarto, mas decidi pegar alguns doces que mamãe me proibia de comer antes do almoço, então nos esgueiramos para a cozinha primeiro. Ela nem nos viu, o que foi genial.

Estávamos nos aproximando do quarto, quando meu pai passou por nós e disse:

– Respire mais baixo, Sirius.

_Fomos pegos_.

– Eu só estava mostrando ao Sirius... – expliquei-me quando derrubamos a capa.

– Senhor, prometo não contar a ninguém sobre ela.

– Está tudo bem – ele sorriu. – Mas se quiserem a capa, não a usem para coisas como roubar doces da cozinha de sua mãe. Seria um desperdício de magia sagrada.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Quero dizer que... Hogwarts tem muitos segredos. Usem a capa com _sabedoria_ para conhecê-los.

– Está me dando a Capa da Invisibilidade? – não acreditei. – Pai, mas o senhor disse que só pode honrar a Capa para mim depois que o senhor morrer.

– Bem, eu prefiro quebrar tradições a ver meu filho tentar roubá-la de mim. – Mas ele não parecia bravo.

Mesmo assim, Sirius achou justo me defender.

– A idéia foi minha, senhor.

Charlus apoiou uma mão no ombro de Sirius.

– Só confiem a Capa da Invisibilidade aos amigos mais confiáveis. Não decepcione essa confiança, Sirius.

– Sim, senhor.

– E não me chame de senhor, por Merlin, não estou tão velho.

Voltando a tossir, girou os calcanhares e nos deixou sozinhos enquanto comemorávamos o melhor presente de Natal de todos. Na última noite que Sirius passou em casa, antes de cairmos no sono depois do dia inteiro dando trabalho para mamãe, Sirius murmurou:

– Sua família é legal.

Eu sorri, pensando em meu pai, e precisando concordar com ele.

– Pode passar quantos Natais quiser por aqui, Sirius. Eles gostaram de você.

– Valeu, James.

No colchão ao lado da minha cama, Sirius virou-se para dormir.

E, naquela noite, meu sonho envolveu garotas.

**Obrigada MSupernatural pelo primeiro comentário! Juro que tentarei fazer jus a James Potter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigada pelos 5 reviews até o momento!**

**No começo não temos muito Lily/James, mas prometo que será recompensado no momento certo :) Para essa fanfic, não queria mostrar só o que acontece depois do quinto ano dele. Quero mostrar o que aconteceu antes também. Teremos o desenvolvimento dos meninos e suas aventuras amorosas que, na minha visão, não foram poucas em 7 anos!**

** Só relembrando que nesse capítulo, o James está no final do primeiro ano. Como ele faz aniversário 27 de março e o ano letivo termina em junho, James já tem seus 12. **

** Aproveitem e boa leitura! **

* * *

><p>Verão de 1972. Eleanor Rogers foi minha primeira namorada.<p>

O que um garoto e uma garota de 12 anos fazem quando estão namorando? Fácil. Ela me emprestava suas anotações e se sentia na obrigação de ficar o tempo todo comigo. Em troca, eu dizia a todos que ela era minha namorada, sem saber o que isso realmente significava _de verdade_. As pessoas pareciam gostar mais de você quando se tinha uma namorada.

Segui o conselho de meu pai sobre conhecer Eleanor melhor. Ela tinha seus pontos positivos, mas eu não estava curtindo essa experiência de tê-la o tempo todo comigo. Era quase impossível sair com meus amigos sem que ela se aproximasse para ficar grudada em mim.

Quando Sirius, Remus e Peter combinavam de treinar azarações, Eleanor chegava batendo os pés.

– Não era para nos encontrarmos na biblioteca para você me ensinar a transfigurar penas, James Potter?

Lembro de uma ocasião em que Evans estava por perto e disse:

– Vai com sua namorada e nos deixe em paz!

E eu, sei lá porque, retruquei:

– Ela não é minha namorada!

Eleanor ouviu e tivemos nossa primeira briga.

Agora com a Capa da Invisibilidade, Sirius, Peter, Remus e eu ficávamos acordados até mais tarde nos esgueirando pelo castelo, então eu tinha mais sono do que o normal de manhã nas aulas, e Eleanor se queixava que eu não estava dando mais atenção a ela.

Ela não falou comigo por dias, e isso me fez perceber que eu até sentia falta dela e das suas inúmeras histórias sobre como ganhou o mini-puffe de seus pais no Natal. Não queria que ela ficasse chateada comigo, então me aproximei dela perto do jardim naquela tarde.

Estava sozinha, com a cabeça nos joelhos flexionados, chorando.

– Eleanor, desculpa. Eu não quis dizer que você não era minha namorada.

Ela levantou a cabeça e eu percebi que tinha aflição de ver garotas chorando em minha frente. Queria dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa para vê-la sorrir. Enxugou o rosto e fungou.

– Não estou chorando por sua causa – tirou satisfação. – Estou chorando porque minha gata morreu hoje.

Fiquei mal por ela. Fiquei mesmo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, hesitante. Ela parecia mesmo muito chateada, e não me expulsou de seu lado. Achei aquele um bom sinal.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, eu cutucava a grama.

– Sinto muito – eu disse, pigarreando. – Sei que gostava da sua gata.

Ela girou os olhos castanhos para mim e foi a primeira vez que reparei que ela tinha olhos castanhos, mesmo tendo passado o final do meu primeiro ano com sua constante companhia.

Tirei a minha capa do uniforme quando percebi que ela estremeceu pela brisa do fim daquela tarde. A voz de meu pai sempre em minha cabeça. "_Temos que ser gentis e nunca, nunca deixar de mostrar que você quer que elas queiram você."_

Apoiei a capa do uniforme em seu ombro para esquentá-la. Ela parou de chorar, nesse momento, e nossos olhos se encontravam, ao mesmo tempo em que desviavam.

Foi um momento bem estranho quando ela disse baixinho:

– Eu realmente gosto dos seus óculos, James.

E trouxe o corpo para perto do meu. A sensação era muito parecida com a de querer fugir, mas ao mesmo tempo... _se eu sair daqui, parecerei um covarde_. E com a aproximação dela, eu me senti o garoto mais corajoso do mundo.

Estava escurecendo e Eleanor comentou:

– Hoje será noite de lua cheia. Quer ficar aqui pra assistir ela aparecer?

Tinha planos mais interessantes com Sirius de entrarmos na sessão proibida da biblioteca e encontrarmos livros de azarações avançados. McGonagall nos proibiu de alugarmos livros depois que passamos uma semana testando o conteúdo deles em alguns colegas. Brincadeiras inofensivas como deixar Ranhoso gaguejando e passando o dia no banheiro, por exemplo.

A expressão de Eleanor fechou.

– Tudo bem, você prefere ficar com seus amigos.

– Não – eu disse. – Posso ver a lua cheia com você.

Ela sorriu para mim. Gostava de como era fácil fazê-la sorrir.

Em dez minutos, a lua cheia apareceu no céu de Hogwarts. Eleanor se encostou ainda mais em mim quando ouvimos uivo de lobos. Ela ficou com medo.

E então aconteceu. Um dos maiores momentos da vida de um garoto. O momento em que ele passa a ser mais do que um garoto e vira um homem.

Eleanor colocou a boca dela na minha. Rápido três segundos. Mas ela se afastou de mim e eu me afastei dela sem dar tempo de entender o que aconteceu ali.

Depois disso, ela se levantou e saiu correndo.

_Uma garota me beijou_.

Foi estranho.

Um estranho bom, porque percebi que voltei para a Sala Comunal sorrindo.

Sirius perguntou por que eu estava atrasado. Eles tinham jurado solenemente que nunca pegariam minha Capa da Invisibilidade sem minha permissão, então estavam ansiosos. Só consegui contar quando estávamos no meio do corredor para a biblioteca.

– Eleanor me beijou.

Então vieram as perguntas.

– Como foi?

– Foi de língua?

– Você viu ela pelada?

Ignorei a última pergunta de Peter.

– Foi... úmido. Ela estava chorando porque a gata dela morreu. – Não tive muitos outros detalhes para contar, então mudei de assunto do mesmo modo que o comecei: – Esquecemos de chamar o Remus.

– Remus precisou voltar para a casa de novo – disse Sirius. – Essa tarde.

– Doente?

– Disse que a avó dele faleceu.

– A avó dele já faleceu uma vez esse ano – estranhei.

– Talvez seja a outra avó – supôs Sirius.

– Hum.

Comecei a ter alguns pressentimentos estranhos de que o segredo de Remus não tinha a ver com ele ser um bruxo mestiço.

Joguei a Capa da Invisibilidade por cima de nossas cabeças e entramos na sessão proibida da Biblioteca. No entanto, logo vimos que não éramos os únicos alunos do primeiro ano com as mesmas intenções.

Dois garotos da Sonserina, Mulciber e Avery, estavam tentando encontrar algum livro enquanto falavam aos cochichos:

– Isso pode dar um jeito na sangue-ruim. Veja esse feitiço, Avery.

– Parece fácil.

Avery era magrelo e tinha olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos minúsculos, enquanto Mulciber parecia ter pelos na face, além de espinhas nojentas. Não eram nada amigáveis. Muito menos bonitos.

– Mas prefiro algo mais sutil, tipo uma poção.

– Severus é melhor do que a gente com poções, podemos pedir a ele.

– Severus _nunca _faria mal _aquela_ sangue-ruim. É a melhor amiga dele!

– Podemos mentir. Podemos dizer que é para Mary Mcdonalds, outra sangue-ruim imunda...

Eu senti meu estômago embrulhar e não tinha nada a ver por eu ter dado meu primeiro beijo, nem com o fato de eu estar com fome. Era uma sensação como se meu estômago estivesse pegando fogo de raiva, de ódio, com uma vontade tremenda de azará-los. Ou de machucá-los.

Sirius pegou meu braço quando notou que eu já tinha tirado a varinha do bolso.

_Não podemos ser descobertos_.

É verdade.

Tive que sibilar aos sussurros: _Wingardium Leviosa._

Mulcebir deu um gritinho quando um livro saiu da estante e flutuou acima de seu cabeção. Empurrou Avery:

– Pare com brincadeira!

– Não estou fazendo nada!

Parei o feitiço. O livro caiu bem na cabeça de Avery.

Aterrorizados, sacaram suas varinhas e olharam para todos os cantos.

Então Peter espirrou.

– Tem alguém aqui – perceberam.

Sirius e Peter se estapearam embaixo da capa, Sirius sussurrando que Peter era idiota e que ia nos revelar, mas, sentindo a raiva ao ouvir aqueles garotos da Sonserina se referindo a Lily Evans como "sangue-ruim", sem contar que pretendiam causar alguma coisa contra ela... eu saí debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade e me revelei atrás da estante.

Não abaixei a varinha.

– É melhor eu não escutar você dizendo essas coisas de novo, Avery!

Eles me viram.

– Ou o que, Potter?

Mulcebir se aproximou de mim perigosamente, com seus dois metros de altura e largura. Estalou os dedos.

– Potter fracote, está defendendo uma sangue-ruim e vai perder os dentes.

– Rapazes, rapazes – eu disse. – Agressões não levam a nada. Por que não discutimos isso de um modo civilizado... sem as pernas!

Dizendo isso, fiz a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça:

_Colloshoo!_

Ele foi atingido por um lampejo esverdeado que veio da minha varinha.

Mulcebir tentou se aproximar de mim, mas seus pés ficaram grudados no chão. Seu corpo pendeu para frente e para trás como um boneco mole e inerte. Avery tentou segurá-lo para que não caísse de costas, mas o corpo de Mulcebir era cem vezes maior que o dele. Achei a chance de desfazer o feitiço para Mulcebir cair em cima de Avery e esmagá-lo com seu peso.

– Isso não tem graça, Potter!

– Tem para mim.

Quase não vi Avery sacando sua varinha na minha direção e exclamando algo parecido com: "_Avida Kidavra_".

Não aconteceu nada.

Foi bem constrangedor. Tive que dar um ponto positivo para ele pelo esforço e ambição, mas acabei rindo.

– Você _realmente _tentou usar uma maldição imperdoável contra mim? Estamos no primeiro ano! _Patético_, Avery, _patético_!

Recusando-se a se humilhar, ele berrou:

– _Petrificus Tot-_

Mas uma avalanche de livros caiu em cima dos dois. Eu não tinha feito nada, então imaginei que tive uma ajudinha de Sirius. Antes de agradecer, a voz do zelador Filch estourou o silêncio da madrugada naquela sessão da biblioteca.

Eu estava com uma varinha na mão, metade dos livros da estante caídos em dois alunos da Sonserina. E Sirius e Peter estavam invisíveis.

É, me encrenquei sozinho dessa vez.

A próxima coisa que eu percebi era que estava sendo bruscamente arrastado pelo sr. Filch. Minha orelha estava sendo repuxada com tanta força que achei que fosse perdê-la. Resmungando sobre garotos idiotas, levou-me até a sala de Minerva McGonagall.

Ela atendeu a porta, com o rosto contorcido de sono e roupão.

– Zelador Filch, o que...

– Acredito que esse garoto é sua responsabilidade, professora Minerva. Brigando com dois sonserinos, feitiços, azarações, na minha frente, na sessão proibida, aargh!

– Solte a orelha do Potter, sr. Filch – pediu McGonagall antes de tudo. – E deixe-me ouvir a explicação do garoto, já que ele sempre tem uma, aparentemente.

Falei depressa:

– Avery e Mulcebir estavam na sessão de Artes das Trevas da biblioteca tramando alguma coisa contra Lily Evans. Eles a chamaram de...

Não consegui repetir. McGonagall sabia.

– Sr. Filch, como disse, eu tenho responsabilidade pelo Potter então pode voltar a... o que quer que estava fazendo.

Com um último olhar de desprezo que sempre enviava para mim e todos os alunos do castelo, Filch foi embora. McGonagall me encarou.

– Eu não sei o que estava fazendo na biblioteca a uma hora dessas, sr. Potter. E não se atreva a dizer que estava se preparando para os testes de Transfiguração...

– Eu não ia. Eu confesso, eu tentei machucar Avery e Mulcebir assim que ouvi o que eles estavam dizendo.

– Eu não sei se fico incomodada ou me admiro pela forma como assume o que faz tão facilmente, Potter.

– Eles estavam tramando alguma coisa, o que queria que eu fizesse?

– Relatasse a mim antes de se precipitar com brigas.

– A senhora acreditaria?

Ela não respondeu. Todos nós sabíamos que não.

– Desculpe, professora – eu disse, sem me sentir culpado. – Eu achei que deveria cuidar disso sozinho. Eles ficavam chamando Evans de-

– Não precisa repetir a palavra, sr. Potter. Eu acredito em você, mas...

– Nós fizemos também! Nós estávamos juntos! Nós ajudamos!

Foi com grande surpresa que vi Sirius e Peter correndo. Ofegante, Sirius parou ao meu lado, olhou McGonagall e disse com bravura:

– Eu ajudei, professora. Se der detenção para ele, tem que ser para mim também.

Pisou no pé de Peter, cuja barriga estava maior do que o normal e entendi que eles esconderam a minha capa embaixo da camisa dele. Peter falou depressa:

– Pra mim também!

McGonagall tinha uma expressão difícil no rosto. Piscou algumas vezes, olhando para nós três.

– Filch teve certeza que viu somente o Potter.

– Estávamos escondidos!

– Tem certeza disso, sr. Black?

– Eu estava lá, saberia dizer, professora.

– Nesse caso, detenção para os três, amanhã em minha sala depois dos testes. E – acrescentou lentamente – cinquenta pontos tirados de cada um por estarem fora da cama e terem sido encontrados na sessão proibida da biblioteca a essa hora, após brigarem com dois outros alunos.

– Cinquenta? – Peter fez as contas nos dedos. Quase um minuto depois, reclamou: – Cento e cinquenta pontos tirados da Grifinória?!

– Você tem alguma reclamação, sr. Pettigrew?

Ao olhar de Sirius, Peter ficou calado.

– Então, estamos conversados.

– O que vai acontecer com Avery e Mulcebir? – perguntei. – E se eles fizerem alguma coisa contra Evans ou outros alunos nascidos-trouxas?

– Eles não farão nada. Sabe por que tenho certeza? Eles não são brilhantes. E serão expulsos se _tentarem_ alguma coisa, eu garanto.

E McGonagall resolveu dizer:

– Eu estou tentada a aumentar cinquenta pontos por mostrarem certa lealdade entre vocês. E... por tentarem defender uma colega, apesar de azarações não serem, em quesito nenhum, a solução para resolver problemas. Espero que aprendam isso da próxima vez. Agora voltem para suas respectivas camas. É bom ficarem assustados com os testes finais dessa semana.

O final do meu primeiro ano foi assim... detenções, azarações e tentando me concentrar para os testes finais daquela semana. Não foram tão assustadores como os professores faziam parecer que era. Frank Longbottom quase desmaiou de nervoso no teste de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas e Dorcas Meadowes foi acalmada por uma gentil e determinada Lily Evans ao garantir que ia ensiná-la a fazer transfiguração mesmo que ficasse acordada a noite toda praticando com a amiga.

De algum modo, isso chamou minha atenção. Evans realmente ajudou Meadowes a passar em Transfiguração, colocando-a na confiança de outros colegas que começaram a pedir sua ajuda. Eu não teria reparado ou me importado com isso, se eu não tivesse ficado tão nervoso ao ouvir alguém tendo ideias de machucá-la por ela ser nascida-trouxa. Até o final do primeiro ano, Evans foi uma das alunas que se destacaram nas aulas, mais na parte prática do que teórica (ela ainda era um pouco insegura em chamar atenção ao levantar o braço, embora nas poucas vezes que fez suas respostas renderam alguns pontos para a Grifinória). Era como se magia estivesse em seu sangue desde que nasceu, embora viesse de uma família trouxa. Sem contar que ela sabia usar contra-feitiço na maioria das azarações que Sirius e eu pregávamos em Snape... então a habilidade e inteligência dela podia ser bem incômoda ao mesmo tempo que impressionante.

Sirius e eu também nos saímos muito bem, considerando o tempo que não prestamos muita atenção nas aulas. Peter preocupou-se por ter confundido algumas respostas e Remus voltou para a escola depois dos testes, com o rosto e o braço arranhado como se tivesse entrado em briga com um gato ou um tigre. O diretor Dumbledore deixou que ele fizesse os testes na semana seguinte.

Fiquei a espreita para ver se Avery ou Mulcebir tentariam demonstrar suas intenções com algum aluno que não era sangue-puro. Foi quando vi, no jardim, Evans se aproximando para conversar com Ranhoso bem no momento em que ele estava saindo do castelo com Avery e Mulcebir.

Imediatamente parei de prestar atenção em algum relato de Peter, me levantei e corri para alcançá-la.

– Evans! – chamei seu sobrenome. Ela gostava de me ignorar. – Evans. Não ande com eles.

– Por acaso é meu pai, Potter?

– Estou dizendo, eles...

– Tire as mãos dela!

Ranhoso sacou sua varinha de forma rápida e me pegou desprevenido. A azaração me atingiu bem nos meus pés, fazendo com que eu começasse a perder o equilíbrio. Caí no chão nas três tentativas que tentei me levantar.

– Ranhoso... seu... grande otário! Não consegue ser original? Só porque me viu usando!

Ouvi risadas e meu sangue ferveu. Concentrei-me, peguei minha varinha e usei o contra-feitiço para impedir que eu continuasse perdendo o equilíbrio. Quando me mantive em pé... não pensei duas vezes.

– _Besus Nasus_!

Snape foi atingido por um lampejo acinzentado na cara. Ele não caiu, não perdeu o equilíbrio, ficou estático. Fez uma expressão horrorosa e, para horror de todos, espirrou.

Saíram besouros das duas narinas gigantes dele.

As risadas foram mais altas dessa vez e eu me peguei sorrindo de lado também, triunfante, enquanto Ranhoso espirrava besouros. Nem Evans e nem ninguém conseguiu esconder a expressão de nojo. Mas Evans se recompôs quando percebeu que Ranhoso não parava... e exclamou com a varinha:

– _Finite_!

Não adiantou nada. Os besouros estavam aumentando de tamanho. Snape me fuzilou com o olhar e saiu correndo, para terminar de espirrar besouros longe da vista de todos.

– Estou cansada das suas brincadeiras! – Evans disse com a voz alterada e ficou bem a minha frente. Ela era mais baixa que eu, mas sempre mostrou que tamanho não era documento. – Por que não faz isso entre você e seus amigos? Acha que é um espetáculo humilhar as pessoas só para parecer que é melhor do que os outros, mas na verdade isso é ridículo!

O garoto me azarou primeiro e ela esperava que eu fizesse o quê? Fiquei zangado com Evans e sua complexidade de defender aquele otário o tempo todo. Então eu disse:

– Olha, Evans, eu só estava provando um ponto aqui.

– O ponto de que você é um idiota?

– De que Ranhoso não se chama Ranhoso à toa. Todo mundo viu o que sai de dentro daquele nariz! Imagina o que deve sair do...

Ela me olhou com desgosto. Eu não estava acostumado a ter pessoas olhando assim para mim, sempre fui adorado em todos os lugares que ia, então aquele olhar foi me calando lentamente.

– Cresça, Potter – disse baixinho e, cansada, deu as costas.

Se havia mestres em dar as costas, um deles era Lily Evans.

Ainda bem que teríamos o período das férias de verão, a verdade era que eu não gostava de brigar com Evans e esperava que até o próximo ano letivo ela já deixasse que sua raiva por mim diminuísse. Apesar da amizade com um sonserino, Evans se encaixou na Grifinória como luva de ouro e muito orgulho, pois vi que _todas_ as meninas, antes de pegarem o trem para casa, vieram correndo abraçá-la.

– _Foi muito bom te conhecer, Lily!_

– _Não se esqueça de nos enviar uma carta!_

– _Escreverei toda semana pra você!_

– Prometo responder todas!

Ela era uma fofa com todo mundo, menos comigo. Que justo.

Por outro lado, todos os garotos da Grifinória vieram apertar minha mão. Peter me deu um abraço e achei que ele ia chorar, mas Sirius o afastou de mim para darmos um aperto de mão forte.

– Se eu não der sinal de vida em alguns dias... – pediu desesperado.

– _Mi casa és su casa_.

– Foi um ano interessante – disse Remus, quando me aproximei para apertar sua mão. – Espero nos vermos o quanto antes, James.

– Foi? – eu me fiz de desentendido. – Como você sabe se fugiu das aulas todo mês?

Ele não riu da piada. Abaixou a cabeça, aparentemente chateado com alguma coisa. Quis dizer algo, mas ficou calado e só restou forçar um sorriso que acabou se tornando verdadeiro.

– Você vai nos contar o seu segredo um dia. – Ele olhou preocupado com o que eu disse. – Se não contar, vamos descobrir de qualquer maneira. Boas férias, Remus.

Ajeitei meu malão e dei uma última olhada na construção do castelo de Hogwarts. Sorri com todas as diversões e as coisas interessantes que aprendi em meu primeiro ano. E ainda faltavam mais seis...

Eu não tinha pressa alguma.

Estava para me aproximar de minha mãe e meu pai perto do trem junto com outras famílias, quando uma figura feminina me parou.

– James, precisamos conversar _agora_.

Ela estava séria.

Jogou seus cabelos loiros para trás, respirou firme e disse com muito custo:

– Não posso mais ser sua namorada.

Dei uma olhadinha para trás, onde Sirius, Peter e Remus abafavam as risadas e assistiam ao meu primeiro fora. Quis mandá-los calarem a boca. Mas voltei a olhar Eleanor Rogers para dizer com toda a dignidade de um garoto de 12 anos:

– Tá bom, tchau.

Ela não me deixou ir embora tão fácil assim. Precisava se explicar. Sério, eu não estava chateado. Até fiquei aliviado... toda essa coisa de namoro era sufocante.

– Você é um garoto legal, mas eu acho que eu preciso de alguém que realmente goste de mim e não me troque por Quadribol. Entende? Por isso... acabou. Boas férias, James.

Eleanor Rogers cresceria para arrasar corações, mas o meu não foi um deles. Éramos apenas crianças na época e eu ainda teria muito que aprender sobre o que realmente namorar alguém significava.

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que os Potter tem algo por primeiro beijo úmido (sim, foi de propósito :D) Se quiserem o próximo - eles já estarão no segundo ano - mais rápido possível, comentem aí embaixo que não vai cair o dedo, juro!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**"James costumava dizer 'probleminha peludo' em público. Muitas pessoas achavam que eu tinha um coelho mal comportado." **Remus Lupin_

* * *

><p>– Não devíamos estar aqui – resmungou Peter Pettigrew, trêmulo ao meu lado.<p>

– Olha, Peter, não obrigamos você a vir – retrucou Sirius. – Se está com medo, pode voltar para o castelo.

– Mas nunca fomos tão _longe _antes... e se não conseguirmos voltar?

– Pare de resmungar!

– Calem a boca – eu disse aos dois.

A Capa da Invisibilidade nos cobria. Final de tarde. Não estávamos orgulhosos por seguirmos o diretor Albus Dumbledore pelos arredores de Hogwarts, longe do castelo. Mas esse era um daqueles momentos em que a Capa da Invisibilidade era o mais útil objeto de um bruxo curioso.

Estávamos seguindo Albus Dumbledore porque, ao lado dele, estava Remus John Lupin, calado e absolutamente nervoso. Foi uma caminhada de meia hora. Tivemos que fazer muita concentração para não tropeçarmos ou darmos sinal de que estávamos por perto. E, acredite, isso era bem difícil com três pessoas tentando andar no mesmo ritmo dentro de uma capa, com Peter tendo problemas com gases quando estava nervoso.

Mesmo assim, a curiosidade era maior do que os problemas. Precisávamos ter certeza do que estava acontecendo com nosso amigo.

Dumbledore e Remus pararam em um morro. Há dez metros, erguia-se a silhueta de uma árvore que tinha sido plantada no ano passado; davam o nome de Salgueiro Lutador. Seus galhos estavam mais grossos e com um aspecto mais violento. Os alunos mais velhos, do quinto ou sexto ano, costumavam fazer competições para saber quem conseguiria ficar mais próximo dela, sem ter o corpo arremessado há dez metros.

– Ela está crescendo – disse Dumbledore em um tom amigável. Remus ficou calado o caminho todo, mesmo que Dumbledore tivesse tentado puxar algum assunto. – Não é fácil, sr. Lupin. Por isso acredito que precise de uma companhia para chegar até aqui.

– Senhor, com todo respeito, é melhor ir embora... A lua...

– Sim – ele disse seriamente. – Acredito que já saiba usar o encantamento sozinho.

Ele assentiu.

Os dois se aproximaram. Peter ficou tenso, porque um passo a mais, e os galhos jogariam os dois até o lago com a Lula Gigante.

Remus levantou o braço com a varinha e murmurou uma palavra que não escutei direito, embora tivesse desejado escutar. Os galhos estremeceram antes de adormecerem e, sem olhar para trás, Remus ultrapassou as raízes grossas para entrar em um buraco que só reparei que existia nesse momento. Deu uma última olhada para Dumbledore e disse:

– Obrigado, diretor. Por me acompanhar.

Então entrou no Salgueiro Lutador.

Dumbledore olhou para o céu, onde as nuvens densas se juntavam para anunciar talvez a chegada da tempestade com a lua cheia. Tive o pressentimento que ele observou o lugar em que estávamos, mas depois abanou a cabeça e foi embora.

Tirei a capa de cima de nossas cabeças quando o perímetro ficou vazio.

– Onde será que Remus foi? – perguntou Sirius.

– Acho que é uma passagem secreta – eu disse.

– Ele conhece uma passagem secreta que _não _conhecemos? – indagou, zangado. – Eu vou entrar lá.

Puxei a camiseta dele quando deu um passo na direção do Salgueiro Lutador, porque um dos galhos se remexeu, como se estivesse acordando para a vida.

– Opa, opa, opa!

Foi por pouco. O galho tombou no chão de folhas secas, alguns centímetros perto de onde Sirius estava há dois segundos. Mas não deu tempo de respirar aliviado, porque outro galho veio na minha direção.

Pude sentir meu estômago varando as minhas costas quando o galho se chocou com um impacto dolorido contra minha barriga. Por um reflexo que eu nem imaginava que eu tinha, agarrarei com toda a minha força a textura do galho, para não ser lançado para longe. Era a sensação de estar voando em círculos na vassoura mais rápido de corrida. Eu teria achado divertido se o galho tivesse um percurso mais constante, no entanto ele decidiu bater contra o chão para me derrubar, como se não me quisesse agarrando-o.

Eu tinha perdido meus óculos no percurso. Não conseguia ouvir o que Sirius ou Peter estavam gritando. Apenas vi, meio borrado, outro galho se aproximando, quase em câmera lenta, para me atingir. Eu estava caído de costas, então rolei para o lado o mais rápido que pude. Senti o vento que o galho trouxe com ele, quando ricocheteou muito perto de mim.

Mas eu tinha dado um jeito de cair no mesmo buraco que vi Remus entrando.

– James?! – ouvi a voz de Sirius, assim que me levantei e encarei a escuridão. – Você entrou aí?

– Entrei! – Tateei meu bolso para encontrar minha varinha, de algum modo ela não foi quebrada, então sussurrei: – _Lumus_.

A ponta da varinha iluminou o caminho.

Eu estava dentro de um túnel.

– Remus? – chamei. Minha voz fez eco. Antes que eu desse um passo para continuar o caminho...

Senti um corpo me empurrar contra o chão novamente, mas dessa vez era mais leve e cabeludo. Sirius tinha conseguido entrar também.

– Gritei que eu tava entrando – disse enquanto eu o empurrava para ele sair de cima de mim. – Peter está vigiando.

Ele olhou para o fim do túnel. Era tentador.

– Juntos? – quis confirmar.

Eu assenti.

– Juntos.

Um rangido quebrou o silêncio do lugar no momento que pisei no primeiro degrau de escada. Alcançamos um corredor e iluminamos o caminho até o primeiro quarto com a porta aberta. Estávamos em uma casa.

Vimos as costas de Remus. Ele estava sentado na única cama do quarto. Não havia janelas.

– E aí, Remus? – falei displicente.

Remus se levantou tão depressa que tropeçou.

– O que estão fazendo aqui? Não podem, é perigoso!

– Calma. Só estávamos curiosos – eu disse. – Não é todo dia que um aluno sai para uma caminhada com Dum... Ei, ei, ei... – dei um passo para trás quando Remus apontou a varinha para mim. – O que está fazendo, Remus?

Sua mão estava trêmula. Quando notou para quem estava ameaçando a varinha, largou ela no chão e se virou de costas, parecendo envergonhado com alguma coisa. Sua voz estava baixa.

– James, Sirius... saiam daqui, _por favor_.

– Não até dizer o que está acontecendo! – disse Sirius inconformado. – Sério, acha que somos idiotas? Da próxima vez que vier com desculpas de que sua avó morreu, terei que ver o corpo dela.

Enquanto Sirius falava, eu peguei um tempo para observar as paredes ao redor. Estavam estragadas, mas não como se estivessem velhas. E sim arranhadas.

Por unhas. Anormalmente afiadas.

– Remus, está tudo bem – eu disse baixinho, sabendo o que estava acontecendo com ele. – Podemos dar um jeito nisso.

– É impossível. Não há cura.

– Podemos pesquisar...

– Não seja idiota! Desde os meus sete anos... Eu sou um monstro.

Analisamos ele. Um garoto nerd de cabelos loiros com os olhos assustados. Que medo.

– Você está com medo, Sirius?

– Eu não, James, você está?

– Porque vocês são idiotas! – ele exclamou desesperado.

– Parece a Evans falando.

– Não. Evans não fica pulada uma vez por mês.

– Isso não é engraçado! – ele disse desesperado. – Vão embora, saiam daqui, no minuto em que eu começar a me trans...

Foi só dizer isso que ele fez uma expressão dolorida. Coçou a nuca e jogou a varinha no chão ao arcar o corpo como se tivesse levado um chute no saco.

– Remus? – observei preocupado, porque ele começou a gemer de dor. Ouvi um barulho semelhante a ossos se quebrando e notei que era a coluna de Remus quando ficou salientada na pele.

Engoli em seco, só que mais admirado do que realmente com medo.

Não consegui mover os pés quando Remus gritou. Ele estava sentindo mesmo muita dor, dava para perceber. Seus olhos foram os primeiros a se modificarem. Ainda parecia ter a consciência, porque nos olhou de forma suplicante que traduzi para "_vão embora". _Não podia ir embora enquanto ele parecia que estava morrendo na minha frente.

Os pelos da nuca gradualmente aumentaram, assim como a da mão e dos pés, e eu ficaria mais um pouco para ver, pela primeira vez, a transformação de um lobisomem, se Albus Dumbledore não tivesse aparecido para nos tirar dali imediatamente, indicando a verdade de que Remus Lupin era, afinal de contas, muito perigoso.

Dumbledore não tinha a expressão de McGonagall quando nos pegava esgueirando pela escola durante a noite. Mas parecia seriamente preocupado. Assim que ficamos o mais longe possível do Salgueiro Lutador, depois de termos saído do túnel, Dumbledore ficou a frente de nós três e disse:

– Às vezes coragem demais é estupidez.

– Professor, ele é nosso amigo.

– Não estou dizendo o contrário. Mas devem ficar longe do sr. Lupin em toda lua cheia. Não somente pela segurança, sr. Potter – acrescentou ao ver a minha expressão indignada. – Se o sr. Lupin voltasse amanhã e soubesse que feriu os próprios amigos, ele nunca se perdoaria. E já é difícil o suficiente para ele. Uma verdade cruel, sim, mas uma verdade com a qual precisamos lidar... com prudência.

– Só estávamos curiosos... Sirius começou a suspeitar logo que tivemos nossa primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas esse ano...

– Eu entendo. Eu faria a mesma coisa. Eu o seguiria e eu tentaria ajudá-lo. Lupin certamente não merece.

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos quando o ar noturno se fundiu ao uivo de Remus, indicando que já estava transformado. Peter se encolheu.

– É tarde – anunciou Dumbledore. – _Sugiro_ que voltem ao castelo.

Ficamos parados.

– O que estão esperando?

– Bem, professor, é nesse momento que levamos detenção – contei.

Dumbledore sorriu nos olhos por trás daqueles óculos meia-lua.

– Hoje não, sr. Potter, hoje não. Vocês só estavam vigiando um amigo. O que há de errado nisso?

Voltei para o dormitório com Sirius e Peter, sem parar de pensar em Remus e na idéia ruim que era ser um lobisomem a noite inteira, uma vez ao mês, sem ninguém, completamente sozinho e assustado. Eu não desejaria isso a nenhum inimigo. Nem a Snape.

Descobrimos por Dumbledore que na manhã seguinte Remus estava na ala hospitalar, cuidando de seus ferimentos, que estavam piores do que jamais vimos. Nós sentamos ao redor de sua cama e Sirius abriu um grande sorriso quando Remus acordou.

– Oi! Trouxemos uns presentes.

Ele encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e olhou para nós, confuso, principalmente depois que Sirius jogou um pedaço de carne vermelha em sua barriga.

– Pensamos que talvez pudesse estar com fome – ele piscou.

– E passamos a manhã na biblioteca – eu disse, segurando o livro na altura do rosto. – E veja só o que encontramos. _Manual do Lobo_. Pode ser bem útil para o seu dia-a-dia. Ou melhor dizendo, _lua-a-lua. _

Ao nos observar rindo, ele perguntou:

– Vocês não estão...

– Assustados? Amedrontados? Completamente.

– Não vamos mentir que ficamos traumatizados para a _vida_.

– O que aconteceu com você, de verdade?

Ele nos encarou. Sua voz saiu baixa, quase sombria, quando revelou:

– Fenrir Greyback.

O nome era familiar. E assustador. Nossos risos pararam com a menção dele. Ouvíamos noticias horríveis que envolviam o nome. Mortes horríveis. Como Remus sobreviveu? Ele continuou:

– Meu pai o ofendeu uma vez... e essa foi a maneira de se vingar. Eu era bem novo quando fui atacado. Meus pais não queriam que eu estudasse em Hogwarts, mas Dumbledore, homem bom que é, não achou que seria justo eu não ter uma formação em magia. Plantou o Salgueiro Lutador para uma passagem secreta até uma casa na vila de Hogsmeade para eu me esconder... assim não posso ferir ninguém. No fim, só acabo ferindo a mim mesmo.

Por isso as cicatrizes, pensei.

– Você escondeu isso da gente durante um ano?

– Você escondeu que havia uma passagem secreta em Hogwarts para Hogsmeade durante _um ano_?

– Nunca deveríamos perdoá-lo por isso – eu abanei a cabeça. – Você sabe que Sirius e eu vivemos procurando por passagens secretas!

– Eu sou um monstro e vocês estão bravos que eu não falei da passagem secreta? – ele abriu um sorriso involuntário e passou a mão nos cabelos.

– Desculpe desapontá-lo por não tremer com sua presença, oh, aterrorizante _Moony_! – Sirius fingiu tremer todo o corpo. Remus riu com o apelido.

– E não se preocupe, juramos solenemente que não vamos mencionar nada a ninguém sobre seu... _probleminha peludo_ – apoiei a mão no peito para enfatizar o juramento.

De alguma forma, aquela particular manhã de meu segundo ano se tornou a lembrança mais nítida que eu usava para justificar o que aconteceria nos próximos anos em Hogwarts. A manhã em que decidimos uma amizade verdadeira e leal. Pareceu a Remus que um grande peso havia saído de suas costas, quando descobrimos sobre seu segredo, e não fugimos assustados como menininhas. Com isso, ele passou a aproveitar os dias e noites em Hogwarts porque, pelo menos entre mim, Sirius e Peter, ele não seria tratado diferente. Aos poucos, com sua insegurança, fizemos Moony entender que, quando não tinha pelos, não tinha problemas.

_2 de dezembro de 1972_

_Oi pai,_

_Desculpe pela demora para responder a última carta que me enviou. O segundo ano está tomando meu tempo... e por "tomando o tempo" eu quero dizer que estou fazendo bom uso da Capa da Invisibilidade. Conheci alguns lugares diferentes do castelo, mas muitas portas precisam de senha ou charadas para se abrirem... Sirius, Peter, Remus e eu estamos trabalhando nisso. _

_Não aguento mais ver a Grifinória perder no Quadribol, pai. Está começando a ficar bem difícil de aturar os sonserinos zombando... Sirius acha que alguém deve estar azarando o posto de apanhador, o que eu não duvido também. E olha que de azarações eu entendo bem. Queria ter idade o suficiente para fazer os testes de Quadribol. Eu seria bem melhor que qualquer um, sem dúvidas disso._

_Tivemos uma notícia muito ruim sobre os pais de uma garota do quinto ano... foram capturados por esses tais Comensais da Morte, mas acredito que o senhor já saiba disso, já que lê toda manhã o Profeta Diário. E não param de comentar sobre isso por aqui. Dizem que é só uma questão de tempo até que tomem o poder no Ministério._

_Tem essa garota no meu ano e os pais dela são trouxas. Mas ela é a mais inteligente da turma. Mais inteligente que um monte de sangue-puros (tirando eu, claro). Acho injusto o que falam sobre os que nascem trouxas... O senhor os acha tão ruins assim para chegar ser necessário matá-los, como aconteceu com os pais da garota do quinto ano? Quando eu vejo Lily Evans, eu acredito que não, e espero que não se incomode com isso ou tente me deserdar._

_Evans não gosta muito de mim. Acho que isso tem a ver com o fato de que eu gosto de testar umas azarações no melhor amigo dela. Nada grave. Só para me divertir. O pessoal acha bem engraçado._

_Já escrevi demais. Estou quase caindo em cima do pergaminho... espero que consiga me responder logo, preciso saber se Sirius e Remus podem passar o Natal com a gente esse ano. A mãe do Peter não deixou de novo. E Remus é um garoto legal, ele não dá nenhum trabalho, até garotas acham ele fofo._

_Pensem nisso!_

_VAI MONTROSE MAGPIES,_

_Seu filho incrível James._

* * *

><p><strong>Sempre quis escrever como eles descobrem sobre Remus. Estou tentando colocar os fatos mais importante que sabemos pelos livros e acredito que esse foi o principal do segundo ano deles. No próximo cap, eles já estarão no terceiro ano.<strong>  
><strong> Por enquanto os fatos relatados podem estar em um ritmo acelerado, mas espero que não esteja ficando muito confuso e que continuem acompanhando!<strong>

** Obrigada pelos comentários! Sério mesmo, prometo postar o próximo o quanto antes!**


	5. Chapter 5

_** "Nunca se via um sem o outro, não é mesmo? O número de vezes que os dois estiveram aqui, aah, me faziam rir o tempo todo. Uma dupla incrível, Sirius Black e James Potter!"** _– Madame Rosmerta, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban.

* * *

><p>– ... e é por isso que bruxos há três séculos usaram a magia da transfiguração para... Sr. Potter e sr. Black, <em>silêncio <em>em minha aula, por favor.

Ergui a mão depressa, afastando-me da carteira de Sirius e voltando a olhar para frente.

– Professora, tenho uma dúvida.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, pois não achou que estávamos prestando atenção na aula. Acalmou-se com ar de quem não estava com muito bom humor naquela manhã, para perguntar pacientemente:

– Pois não, Potter?

– Quando vamos aprender a nos transformar em animais?

Ao ouvirem minha pergunta, meus colegas observaram McGonagall com expectativas. Ela não conseguiu ignorá-los, porque respondeu:

– Certamente não no terceiro ano. A arte humana de se transformar em um animal exige aplicação de um avançado estudo de Transfiguração que, em poucos casos, o sucesso é obtido.

– Então nem todos têm a habilidade para ser um animago? – perguntou Sirius.

Ela olhou com um ar curioso. Sirius Black e James Potter fazendo perguntas? Essa era nova.

Acho que foi por isso que ela continuou:

– Isso vai além de habilidade, sr. Black. Tornar-se um animago exige uma concentração mental que só adquirimos com _maturidade_. Observem.

Sempre ouvimos boatos de que Minerva McGonagall conseguia se transformar em um gato. Ela, então, demonstrou que eram boatos verdadeiros. Ela estava ao centro da sala quando sua figura humana rapidamente diminuiu de tamanho e se transformou em um felino preto com manchas arredondadas nos olhos.

O gato deu um salto para a carteira de Peter, que imediatamente olhou assustado – Peter tinha medo de gatos – depois subiu a carteira de Evans, e ela sorriu encantada. A maioria dos alunos observou com grande admiração. Eu nunca havia me impressionado com um professor desde o próprio Dumbledore.

McGonagall pulou de carteira em carteira até voltar a sua mesa no fundo da classe, os olhos curiosos e admirados de todos os alunos acompanhando os saltos. Sua forma humana voltou sentada atrás da mesa com a postura exemplar e ereta. Ajeitou os óculos na face e não escondeu um sorriso satisfeito quando começamos a aplaudir. Até nos liberou de uma leitura, porque depois de sua transformação a classe ficou dispersa.

– Aquilo foi incrível – comentou Sirius enquanto caminhávamos para a próxima aula, de Adivinhação. – O jeito que ela se transformou! Pareceu ser bem fácil...

– Por que vocês estão curiosos com isso? – perguntou Remus.

– Veja bem, você se transforma todo mês. Acabamos nos sentindo deslocados – eu disse e ele deu uma risada sarcástica. – Sirius e eu estávamos pensando que se nos transformássemos em algum animal...

– Péssima idéia – ele disse já imaginando nossa intenção. – Por isso acho que vocês vão tentá-la.

– McGonagall disse que não é fácil – lembrou Peter. – Pode demorar anos...

– Por isso vamos começar o mais cedo – eu disse, baixinho, quando alguns alunos passaram por nós. – Teremos que passar um bom tempo na biblioteca.

– Não vou precisar me preocupar então – disse Remus ajeitando a gravata no colarinho. – Vocês _nunca _passariam mais do que dois minutos na biblioteca por vontade própria. Ou passariam? – preocupou-se.

– Não duvide do James quando ele quer alguma coisa – disse Sirius, observando indiscretamente uma moça do sétimo ano passar desfilando por nós quatro, sem dar a mínima atenção para nossa existência.

Ela ajeitava os cabelos loiros escuros e ondulados enquanto conversava com um rapaz da mesma idade. Ainda estávamos observando a moça quando alguma coisa puxou a saia dela para cima. Tivemos uma visão que melhorou a nossa manhã. Sem pensar duas vezes, a moça deu um tapa na cara do rapaz e se afastou dele, completamente zangada e ofendida.

– _Que foi que eu fiz?! _– exclamou indignado e a seguiu desesperadamente.

– Muito maduro, Sirius – comentou Moony, sorrindo, quando Sirius pigarreou disfarçando e guardando a varinha. – Com certeza uma mente desenvolvida para ser um animago.

– Nunca perde o encanto, vocês não acham?

– Quem era aquela? – perguntou Peter.

– Muita areia para o caminhãozinho do Sirius, é claro – eu respondi dando um tapinha consolável em seu ombro. Conhecia aquela expressão dele. A de que tentaria enfiar a língua na boca dela na próxima vez em que se encontrarem, mesmo que ela fosse mais velha que qualquer um de nós e não se interessasse por garotos de 13 anos.

– Meu _caminhãozinho_ é _maior_ do que pensam.

– Não que pensamos no seu caminhãozinho. Muito menos no tamanho dele. Mas, cara, tem meu apoio.

– Acha que Mary Mcdonalds pensa no _meu_ caminhãozinho? – Peter suspirou no exato momento em que passamos ao lado da nossa colega da Grifinória. Ela fez um aceno para nós e começou a andar em nossa direção. Aterrorizado com a aproximação da garota, Peter ajeitou a gravata e gaguejou alguma coisa parecida com "olá, oi, como vai" misturados em uma só palavra, que foi ignorada quando Mcdonalds entregou um convite na minha mão, sem dar sinal de que sabia da existência de Peter.

– Esse é o convite da festa do meu aniversário sábado no Três Vassouras – contou, eufórica. – E não diga que _eu _disse isso, Potter, mas Layla Stevenson da Corvinal está doida para jogar sete minutos no paraíso com você. Bem, foi o que eu a ouvi dizendo no banheiro feminino essa tarde.

– Que jogo é esse? – perguntei, e julgando pela expressão de Mcdonalds, parecia ser absolutamente imperdível.

Duvido que fosse melhor do que Quadribol.

– Oh meu Deus, vocês não sabem? – ela colocou a mão na cintura e riu como se fossemos inocentes. – Bem, não me admira já que é mais um jogo que os trouxas costumam jogar em festas. Você e uma garota são escolhidos para ficarem sete minutos dentro de um armário, no caso o de vassouras, e podem fazer o que quiserem lá dentro. Repito: _o que quiserem_. – Voltou os olhos para Sirius e acrescentou especificamente com um sorriso: – Você também foi convidado, Black. Lupin, se quiser também ir... Tchau, meninos.

– E eu? – Peter perguntou desesperado.

Mas Mcdonalds se afastou com as amigas, sem olhar para ele.

Eu me enganei. _Era_ melhor que Quadribol.

– Quem é Layla Stevenson? – perguntou Sirius.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo.

– Isso _importa_?

Ela queria passar sete minutos no paraíso _comigo_.

– Importa se você não quiser ficar preso com uma garota por sete minutos se ela tiver mais acne do que Johanna Shaw da Sonserina – disse Sirius Black, seriamente, no instante em que passava ao lado de McKinnon. Ela fez um muxoxo incrivelmente alto ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Sirius não notou. – Precisamos estabelecer uma regra antes de irmos a festa da Mcdonalds. Se formos escolhidos com alguma garota feia ou sonserina, fingimos que estamos passando mal e saímos. Fechado?

– Fechado.

Não descobri quem era Layla Stevenson até a tarde de sábado em que fomos a Hogsmeade. Peter ficou cabisbaixo a semana inteira por não ter sido convidado por Mary Mcdonalds, mas decidimos levá-lo para a festa mesmo assim. Passamos três anos indo a qualquer lugar juntos, não parecia certo deixá-lo entediado na sala comunal sozinho.

Quando Mcdonalds o viu no momento em que entramos juntos pela porta do Três Vassoura, ela correu perguntar a Sirius:

– O que _ele _está fazendo aqui? Ele _assusta _as meninas!

Peter estava fingindo se concentrar em suas cutículas, porque a garota não teve nenhuma preocupação em diminuir o tom de voz. Sirius, então, colocou um braço nos ombros da garota e, o que quer que tivesse falado em seu ouvido, fez Mary Mcdonalds mudar de idéia e dar uma risadinha.

– Tudo bem então.

Provavelmente Sirius deve ter combinado alguma coisa com Mary Mcdonalds, e descobrimos o que era quando a menina se postou a frente do pessoal do terceiro e quarto ano, e começou a anunciar o jogo mais esperado da festa.

Percebi que eu estava ansioso, procurando com o olhar alguma garota do quarto ano que pudesse estar a fim de mim. De preferência, bem bonita.

– O primeiro casal para estrear sete minutos no paraíso será – Mcdonalds tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do copo vazio de cerveja amanteigada – _Marlene McKinnon _e _Peter Pettigrew_.

Foram só risadas e exclamações, quando Marlene se levantou com um desespero claro. Peter quase teve um infarto de excitação. Sirius pediu mais cerveja amanteigada para aproveitar aquele momento de vingança contra sua maior rival de Quadribol.

Mas parecia que fugir do jogo era covardia e, grifinória do jeito que era, McKinnon aceitou o desafio ao entrar no armário de vassouras do pub com Peter. Enquanto os sete minutos passavam e a curiosidade de saber o que estava acontecendo nos deixava mais ansiosos, uma garota se aproximou de mim.

– Oi.

– Oi – eu disse depressa.

Ela era alta e atraente. Tinha olhos azuis, o cabelo cumprido até a cintura e uma tiara. Eu retribuí o sorriso.

– Aquele é o seu amigo que entrou com a McKinnon?

– E eu sou James Potter.

– Eu sou Layla. Estou no quarto ano. Quer comprar uma bebida para mim?

Esqueci como se dizia "não". Pedi duas cervejas amanteigadas e, no momento em que elas chegaram, Marlene e Peter saíram do _paraíso_.

Sirius parou de rir imediatamente quando viu o sorriso idiota do rosto de Peter quando ele se aproximou da gente, todo avoado.

– McKinnon te _beijou_? – Sirius não parecia acreditar, esticando o pescoço para ver a garota voltando a se sentar em uma das mesas, com a expressão indecifrável, ignorando os garotos tirando sarro dela.

– Ela disse que se eu encostasse um dedo nela, quebraria todos os meus ossos, esmagaria meus testículos e os daria para a Lula Gigante. Ficou os sete minutos me ameaçando...

– Então por que ta com esse sorriso?

– Eu fiquei sozinho com uma garota por _sete _minutos!

Sirius abanou a cabeça, tristemente. Mas disse:

– Bom pra você, Peter.

Mais três casais foram anunciados, incluindo Remus e Dorcas, Sirius e a própria Mary Mcdonalds (Mary voltou a fechar a porta quando abriram para eles saírem, incapaz de largar Sirius Black tão cedo), até que finalmente chegou minha vez:

– Agora... o próximo casal é James Potter e Layla Stevenson!

Risadinhas acompanharam o momento em que eu bebi todo o líquido da cerveja amanteigada em segundos. Layla pegou meu pulso quando apoiei o copo vazio no balcão e ela fez questão de me levar até a porta do armário. Sirius levantou os polegares em aprovação e Remus sorria. Mas acho que ele sorria porque devia ter ganhado o primeiro beijo de sua vida, com Dorcas.

Uau, que sorte, pensei. Layla Stevenson era _mesmo _muito bonita. Quando entrei com ela no armário de vassouras, não pude ver seu rosto porque estava escuro, mas ela estava cheirosa.

– Oi – ela disse de novo e notei que a voz estava baixinha e ansiosa.

– Oi – repeti, sentindo um calor que passou pelo meu corpo inteiro.

– Então... Sete minutos para fazermos qualquer coisa.

– E o que você quer fazer? – perguntei pateticamente.

Senti a aproximação dela, como se ela estivesse dando sua resposta. Achei que eu deveria dar a minha e um instinto me levou a colocar minhas duas mãos na cintura dela. Condenei-me por notar que minhas mãos começaram a suar, principalmente quando ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Depois, foi difícil descrever.

Eu tinha treze anos e minhas únicas experiências com beijos foi com Eleanor Rogers, que tinha sido úmido e não mais de três segundos, e no ano passado quando uma garota do primeiro ano me roubou um selinho de surpresa, quando eu a defendi de um idiota que a chamou de sangue-ruim.

Nada até aquele momento teve comparação com o beijo que dei em Layla Stevenson, um ano mais velha e da Corvinal, dentro do armário de vassouras, depois de três copos de cerveja amanteigada. Fiquei bastante preocupado com o meu rendimento, principalmente quando começou a envolver nossas línguas, mas acho que acabei me saindo muito bem. Foi uma disputa sem qualquer tipo de sintonia, eu estava afobado, ela abria muito a boca, e eu inclinava minha cabeça fazendo o beijo ficar desajustado, mas isso não quis dizer que eu não estava curtindo. E ela também. Minhas mãos não tinham saído do lugar, porque estavam bem paralisadas. Eu só movia o músculo da minha boca contra a dela, que era macia e tinha gosto de sorvete.

Foi o meu primeiro beijo _de verdade_. E, por isso, me senti incrível quando terminou.

– Acho que ainda deve ter mais uns minutos sobrando... – eu comentei quando ela deu uma risadinha e se apoiou no meu braço para então abrir a porta do armário.

Nós saímos juntos e ela não quis se livrar de mim. Eu queria ir até Sirius e Remus para contar como tinha sido, você sabe, dessa vez tiveram mais detalhes, mas Layla me puxou para uma mesa do Três Vassouras, pediu que a levasse para um encontro, ignorando as risadas e as provocações de nossos colegas. Passei aquela tarde só com ela, descobrindo se havia mais algum casal se formando por causa do jogo, e, depois de nos despedirmos com mais beijos, eu estava de humor relativamente bom ao voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. Quase cantando.

Esbarrei em Evans na entrada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, que estava saindo no instante em que eu queria entrar.

Eu estava tão de bom humor que fiquei provocando ela perto da Mulher Gorda. Quando ela deu um passo para a direita ao tentar se desviar de mim, eu dei um passo para direita, bloqueando a passagem dela.

Até que ela perguntou com preocupação:

– Nossa, Potter, você consegue sair da minha frente ou é mentalmente incapaz disso?

– Noite linda, Evans – sorri largamente.

– Não sei como está vendo, se nem enxerga que tem uma pessoa querendo que saia do caminho dela.

Ela ameaçou se desviar de mim, mas eu não ia deixar tão fácil. Estiquei meu braço, apoiando a mão na parede ao nosso lado, impedindo-a de sair. Pelo menos até eu tirar minha curiosidade.

– Não estava na festa da Mcdonalds no Três Vassouras? Foi bem legal.

– Se não sair da minha frente, Potter...

– Eu vi McKinnon por lá. Você perdeu Frank e Alice saindo do armário de vassouras, pareciam dois pimentões. Estão apostando que eles se beijaram, o que você apostaria?

– Você está _mesmo_ tentando puxar papo comigo?

Dei de ombros, sorrindo.

– Não posso?

– Oh, claro que pode. Com quem está interessada. Licença?

Dizendo isso de forma bem ácida, Evans fez um breve aceno com a varinha na direção do meu braço que a bloqueava da saída. Sem mais paciência para me aturar, conjurou um feitiço.

Não consegui tirar minha mão da parede. Minha palma estava grudada com cola. Olhei admirado, ainda mais depois que Evans passou por mim sem esforço.

– Evans – exclamei, olhando-a por cima do ombro, tentando inutilmente descolar minha mão da parede usando a outra, que acabou se grudando em meu braço também. Agora eu não podia nem pegar a minha varinha para me soltar. – Evans, estou impressionado. Acabou de me _azarar_? Nada mal, nada mal _mesmo_.

– Tem uma mancha bem aqui – relatou.

Por um reflexo eu tentei passar minha mão na região, mas não consegui porque, claro, elas estavam grudadas na maldita parede! Evans escondeu um riso vingativo no rosto, me vendo tentar limpar minha bochecha com o ombro, bem patético. Quando notei a mancha rosa na minha manga, abri um sorriso propositalmente arrogante.

– Ah, é só batom.

Depois disso Evans não se importou em desfazer a azaração e foi embora. Tive que esperar uma alma bondosa me ajudar a descolar minhas mãos com feitiço. Ou seja, durante uma hora precisei ouvir o pessoal da Grifinória entrando e saindo sem deixar de perguntar "Quem te grudou aí, Potter?" ou "Quem é que conseguiu te azarar desse jeito? Cem pontos para a Grifinória!".

E Evans ainda teimou que foi merecido.

Hogsmeade era a vila mais movimentada entre os alunos do terceiro ao sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Era somente diversão quando passávamos uma tarde de sábado na Zonko's, comprando doces na Dedosdemel, apreciando o gosto exótico, quente e delicioso de uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras (e também a dona do bar, Rosmerta, uma moça jovem indiscretamente bonita e sedutora que tinha a atenção disputada por todos os garotos que entravam lá). Buscávamos a sorte de ver alguma briga corpo-a-corpo entre bruxos bêbados no Cabeça de Javali. As garotas da nossa idade sonhavam em serem levadas para um dos locais mais românticos da vila, Madame Puddifoot, então era o motivo de fofoca e risadinhas toda vez que um novo casal se formava em Hogwarts. "_Vi os dois saindo da Madame Puddifoot semana passada! De. Mãos. Dadas."_ A mais fofoqueira do nosso ano era Emmeline Vance e foi ela quem espalhou para todo mundo que eu, James Potter, estava namorando, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse feito pedido algum para Layla ou ela tivesse mencionado que me queria como namorado.

Foi durante o terceiro ano que as meninas e os meninos começaram a se misturar. Não existia mais a rígida idéia de que meninas deveriam andar somente com meninas e vice-versa. Claro que muitos ainda eram tímidos para correr atrás, mas não se existia timidez para nós: Sirius e eu. Peter repelia garotas e Remus era tão tapado que ele nunca reparava que, quando uma garota pedia suas anotações emprestadas, queria dizer que ela estava paquerando, e não interessada na matéria.

A professora de Adivinhação confiscou uma troca de bilhetinhos entre Emmeline e Dorcas no meio de uma _super_ interessante aula sobre xícaras. Aquele momento me acordou e me fez limpar a baba. Professoras nunca chamavam atenção das meninas, então era um espetáculo quando isso acontecia.

Sem nenhum pingo de sensibilidade, a professora pigarreou para ler para a turma toda:

– '_Vou pedir para o Lupin sentar ao meu lado_ _amanhã. Será que ele vai querer?_' – pegou o outro pergaminho na mão. – _'Vamos ler isso nas xícaras, é mais interessante do que saber se vai chover. Que matéria chata.' _Ora, muito obrigada, srta. Vance. Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória – acrescentou ao olhar indignado e constrangedor de Dorcas, que tentou a todo custo não olhar para trás, onde Remus estava sentado em dupla com Sirius.

– Você tem que falar com ela! – insistíamos a ele durante uma tarde no Três Vassouras.

– Qual é o problema, afinal de contas? Não acha que a Dorcas ficou... bonita? – perguntei, apalpando dois seios invisíveis de forma pomposa. – E vocês se beijaram na festa da Mcdonalds!

– Não chamaria aquilo de um beijo – ele disse constrangido. – Quero dizer, não sei. Olha, eu não _posso_...

– Todo mundo pode. É fácil, é só fazer um biquinho assim e esperar ela se aproximar. – Para zoar, Sirius aproximou o biquinho na bochecha de Remus, e ele o empurrou, enquanto gargalhávamos com os efeitos dos copos de cerveja amanteigada.

– Olha só, o Ranhoso! – exclamou Peter apontando diretamente para uma das mesas no Três Vassouras. Girei minha cabeça nessa direção para ver Snape sentado sozinho, olhando para as mãos, o ombro caído, e o cabelo seboso escondido em um gorro. – Oi, Ranhoso!

– Saiu da caverna, Ranhoso!? – exclamei. – Veio encontrar com uma garota?

Ele mostrou o dedo do meio para nós. Rimos.

– Aposto que é aquele trasgo em forma de menina da Sonserina! – provocou Sirius, no exato momento em que Lily Evans saiu do banheiro feminino e se aproximou da mesa para sentar com ele.

Tentamos não ficar muito de queixo caído.

– Não sei por que não gosta de cerveja amanteigada, Sev, é bem deliciosa... o que foi? – dizia, sem reparar em nossa mesa.

Ranhoso ainda nos enviava um olhar fulminante quando ela sentou a frente dele.

– Ela sabe que você a arrastou para um encontro, Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius.

– Só ignora, Severus – mandou Lily, não querendo perder saliva brigando com a gente. Eu não poderia culpá-la. – Eles vão cansar uma hora. Não vamos sair daqui só por causa deles.

Paramos um pouco para avaliarmos a situação como uma tática de jogo. Não podia passar despercebido. Evans e Ranhoso sentados juntos e tomando cerveja amanteigada como se eles estivessem em um _encontro_? Aquela era a hora. Minha varinha estava queimando em meu bolso, louca para ser usada naquele momento, e minha capa também.

Papai odiaria saber que eu usei a Capa de Invisibilidade para aquilo, mas não estava me importando com muita coisa. Acho que ver Evans sorrindo para Ranhoso não era uma visão que eu gostava de ter.

Fui ao banheiro, estava vazio, então tirei a capa da sacola de compras e a joguei por cima da minha cabeça. Desviei de alguns garotos que entraram no banheiro e fui em direção a mesa de Evans e Snape, para ficar _embaixo _dela.

Estavam conversando sobre presentes de Natal.

– O que seu pai te deu esse ano? – Lily perguntava, curiosa. – Tuney me deu essa echarpe _horrorosa_.

– Por que usa se acha horrorosa? – perguntou com aquela voz completamente neutra, baixa, o oposto da voz animada de Lily.

– Porque ela me deu um presente. Ela não me dá um presente desde que recebi a carta de Hogwarts... não achei certo ignorar.

Sussurrei um feitiço. As próximas palavras de Snape foram:

– Nipo bum casi foi.

– Não entendi o que falou, Sev.

– Paois quês o elo taco nitro castelo.

Tive que morder minha mão para não gargalhar.

– Oi? – pelo som da voz dela, deu para notar que ela estava confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo com vontade de rir. – O que você tomou antes de vir pra cá, Sev?

– P-pora! – ele exclamou, finalmente percebendo o que estava acontecendo com ele. – Mimo! Pasmen! Huhula! POLLER!

Evans entendeu a última palavra.

– Potter? O que tem o besta do Potter?

Ranhoso se levantou bruscamente da mesa. Com a capa, eu saí de baixo dela para ver o que ele ia fazer. Apontou o dedo para a mesa onde Sirius, Remus e Peter gargalhavam. Esse tipo de azaração não tinha um efeito demorado, então ele disse:

– Potter fez isso!

– Ei, ele nem está aqui! Foi no banheiro! – disse Sirius. – Acho que você precisa aprender a falar com as garotas antes de sair com elas, Ranhoso!

Voltei para o banheiro e tirei a capa. Saí me espreguiçando, como se eu não tivesse feito nada além das minhas necessidades corriqueiras. Já estava acostumado com as ameaças vazias do Ranhoso, então só bocejei e, decidindo ignorá-lo, comentei com Evans:

– Não ficou ruim em você.

Ela fez uma expressão confusa.

– O seu cachecol é horroroso, mas conseguiu ficar bem em você.

Evans olhou para a echarpe novamente, depois olhou para mim.

– Cala a boca – mandou, empurrando-me, e Snape a seguiu para fora do Três Vassouras.

Voltei a sentar com meus amigos, sem segurar a risada.

– Foi muito boa – elogiou Sirius. – Acho que foi a mais engraçada que fez contra o Ranhoso.

– Acha que eles estavam em um encontro mesmo? – perguntei.

Fizemos um segundo silencioso para pensarmos na impossibilidade disso. Depois saiu um "naaaaah" bem descrente de nossas bocas, e voltamos a rir. Sem querer, me peguei dizendo:

– Evans é bonita demais pra um seboso que nem ele!

Sirius cuspiu a bebida e Peter pulou assustado ao sentir o líquido no rosto dele. Remus até parou de ler seu livro.

Os três me encaravam.

– Que foi?

– Você disse que _Evans _é bonita? – perguntou Sirius, tentando desentupir os ouvidos com os dedos. – Evans, a garota que te odeia mais do que garotas odeiam o Peter? Essa Evans?

– Ei! – Peter protestou. – Garotas não me odeiam _tanto _assim.

– Acho que ele disse isso mesmo, Sirius – Remus me olhou preocupado. – E o que ele falou da echarpe dela?

Os três me imitaram:

– _É horrorosa, mas conseguiu ficar bem em você!_

– Não disse nada! Eu só estava zoando. Foi só para provocar o idiota do Ranhoso. Está claro que ele gosta dela! E eu falo bem mais másculo do que vocês três juntos, só para saberem. Rosmerta, mais uma rodada aqui! – pedi desesperado.

Ela limpava os copos atrás do balcão quando me ouviu. Ao trazer mais quatro cervejas amanteigadas, ela comentou:

– Vocês, marotos, são os únicos que conseguem ficar bêbados com cerveja amanteigada, sabiam disso? – mas não estava chamando nossa atenção.

– Só estamos ajudando – disse Sirius com um sorriso brilhante. – Sabe, com os consumos e tudo o mais. Vai dizer que reclama da nossa presença, Rosmertinha?

– Claro que não. Vocês já viraram meus fregueses favoritos! – ela deu uma grande risada e despenteou o cabelo de Sirius, antes de desfilar de volta para o balcão, cada passo sendo detectado por todos os olhares masculino daquele local. Menos o de Peter, que caiu com a cabeça na mesa porque muita cerveja amanteigada para ele o fazia desmaiar de sono.

* * *

><p><strong>Muuuuito obrigada <strong>**MSupernatural, Camilla Black, Bruna Black, Protego-Kun, Lola Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter , e teenagerfangirl pelos comentários**** até aqui! Acredito que o terceiro ano deles foi repleto de diversões, escapadas e tentativas de conhecer mais garotas. Espero que tenham gostado, semana que vem teremos mais :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso, ele era um excelente apanhador**"_– Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal

* * *

><p>Nas aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em meu quarto ano, a professora concedeu uma das tarefas mais estranhas que tivemos.<p>

Cuidar de ovos de grifo.

Grifos eram raros porque seus ovos eram de ouro muito valioso. Naquele ano a professora encontrou uma fêmea machucada na Floresta Proibida. Ela morreu dois dias depois, deixando uma quantidade de dez ovos de ouros em seu ninho que não podiam ser abandonados.

– Os ovos precisam da temperatura do corpo da mãe para que se desenvolvam até chocarem – explicou. – Alguém sabe me dizer quanto tempo leva para isso acontecer?

– 3 meses? – respondeu Alice Prewett, sem ter muita certeza. – Acho que li em algum lugar...

– Está certíssima, srta. Prewett. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Agora... o que vou entregar a vocês tornará suas responsabilidades. Esses ovos que estão vendo precisam dos cuidados da mãe, por isso cada dupla deverá fazer o trabalho da fêmea durante três meses. Usaremos alguns feitiços para simularmos o trabalho dela para esses pequenos orfãozinhos.

Ela entregou dez ovos, com muito cuidado, nas mãos de dez alunos que rapidamente começaram a escolher suas duplas.

Sirius, obviamente, me escolheu.

– E Potter está a frente do adversário, sua vassoura está sugando todo o ar dessa noite. Senhoras e senhores, ele avista o pomo-de-ouro e... – faz um gesto para Peter e Remus para começarem a reproduzir o som da torcida.

Sirius arremessou o ovo na minha direção. Corri depressa, observando e calculando onde ia cair. Pulei. E...

– Ooooooo! – os garotos da Grifinória exclamaram em expectativa. As meninas olharam apreensivas.

O ovo pairou no ar, flutuando. Olhei confuso, esperando cair na palma da minha mão, só que não caiu. A professora estava com a varinha erguida na direção do ovo, conjurando um feitiço de levitação.

– Vou ignorar que acabei de ver uma tentativa de homicídio, sr. Black.

– Eu ia pegar, professora – falei com convicção.

– Claro que sim, Potter. Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória por essa gracinha.

– Aí, foi mal Alice – despenteei meus cabelos, sem graça, para a garota. – Tiramos seus pontos.

Ela cruzou os braços, claramente zangada.

A professora então mandou:

– Potter e Black, não quero vocês juntos para esse trabalho. Escolham outra dupla.

Fui me aproximar de Remus, mas a professora decidiu ser realmente megera:

– Srta. Evans, troque com Black, por favor?

Ela, que observava docemente admirada o pequeno ovo que protegia em mãos, quase o derrubou quando ouviu isso. Afastou a franja que insistia em cair rebeldemente do cabelo preso e contorceu o rosto em indignação.

– Professora? – perguntou confusa. – Eu... o que _eu _fiz?

– McKinnon vai ser a dupla do Black. Sem discussões! Pelas barbas de Merlin, se derrubassem esse ovo... – aumentou a voz para a turma inteira. – Se derrubarem o ovo não passarão na minha matéria.

– E se for acidente, professora? – perguntou Dorcas.

– Vocês não irão perdoar a si mesmos. O nascimento de um grifo é uma das coisas mais belas da natureza das criaturas mágicas. Seria uma pena não verem isso acontecer.

Fiz um oi para Evans com a mão, e ela virou a cara para mim, ainda muito inconformada. Quando McKinnon passou por mim para se aproximar de Sirius, ela murmurou:

– _Muito obrigada, idiota_.

Eu estava bem popular entre elas, pensei com graça.

Eu iria cuidar de um ovo de grifo ao lado de Lily Evans. Não via como isso ia dar certo, mas não reclamei. Poderia ter sido escolhido com Ranhoso, que era dupla de Avery, e isso me faria querer ser expulso de Hogwarts para não fazer o trabalho.

Evans não estava tão mal assim naquele ano.

– Posso segurar ele um pouco _agora_? – No final da aula eu me aproximei dela. Passou a manhã inteira recusando-se a deixar que eu encostasse a mão no ovo. Estava caminhando de volta para o salão principal quando fui até ela, e ajeitei a mochila no ombro. – Isso é meio egoísta, monopolizar o projeto, sabia?

Hesitou, mas no fim passou o ovo para minha mão com um cuidado anormal. Olhei para a expressão dela, divertindo-me.

– Relaxa, Evans... – eu disse, sorrindo. – O que de péssimo pode acontecer-

Fui me virar para analisar o ovo de ouro e me esbarrei em um rapaz do sétimo ano, que corria apressado. Consegui pegar o ovo a dois centímetros do chão. Acredito que se fosse outra pessoa sem o mesmo reflexo, o ovo já teria virado omelete.

– Potter – Lily exclamou desesperada. – Isso é uma _vida _mágica, sabia? Pare de brincar com ela!

– Foi sem querer, relaxa! Caramba, que paranóia. Isso não vai fazer nenhum bem para o... – dei mais uma olhadinha no ovo. – Haroldo.

– Haroldo? Você _não_ acabou de dar um nome para o ovo...

– Não é só um ovo, é uma vida – abri um sorrisinho e achei que pela primeira vez desde que a conheci, ela sorriria com algo que eu disse. Mas se recusou a deixar isso rolar. – Certo então. Vou ficar com o Haroldo essa semana, semana que vem é a sua vez.

– Não – ela teimou, jogando o braço na minha direção para tentar pegar o ovo. Ergui meu braço o mais alto possível. – Potter!

– Você é baixinha, Evans – reparei nisso agora, quando ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para tentar alcançar minha mão.

Ela bufou, estressada. Nunca ia alcançar o ovo com aquela altura. Então foi sensata:

– Precisamos estabelecer algumas regras.

– Odeio regras – confessei. – Mas pode perder seu tempo.

– Segunda e quarta-feira eu fico com o ovo.

– Haroldo.

– _Ovo_. E, terças e quintas, você vai tentar não estragar o projeto.

– Fechado. Quem fica com ele nas sextas?

– Eu. Você não entrou no time de Quadribol e precisa fazer treinos na sexta?

– Como é que você sabe?

– Como é que alguém com ouvidos _não_ saberia? Não para de se gabar, é patético. Bom, hoje é quarta-feira. Então, _por favor_, pode me devolver o ovo?

– Só porque pediu por favor.

Eu entreguei o ovo em suas mãos. Ela não percebia, mas o protegia segurando-o contra o peito.

Foi então que eu notei que estava olhando para os peitos de Evans.

Ela não reparou nisso, só me deu um olhar de desagrado e resmungou algo como "_garoto insuportável" _antes de ir embora.

Todo mundo levou esse projeto a sério. Mesmo tendo flagrado Sirius tentando equilibrar o ovo na testa antes de dormirmos, eu sabia que ele e McKinnon estavam dividindo seus tempos para cuidarem do ovo com dedicação.

– Lavou?

– Lavei.

– Usou o feitiço para deixar a casca aquecida?

– Usei.

– Notou alguma diferença na textura?

– Notei.

– E _anotou _isso?

– Achei que você ficava com a parte das anotações.

– Nós dois temos que anotar, Black! Ai, me encontra na biblioteca pra fazermos isso direito então.

Saiu apressada com o ovo na mão. Sirius virou a página de uma revista de motocicletas que comprou em uma loja trouxa nas férias de verão e constatou preocupado.

– Ela me quer.

– Quem? – perguntei, distraído, sentado no chão enquanto enfeitiçava meu cachecol com a temperatura exata que precisava para aquecer a casca do ovo. Assim eu não teria que me preocupar em usar a varinha toda hora, só precisava envolver o ovo no meu cachecol.

– McKinnon. Ta afim de mim, certeza. Quer que eu vá a biblioteca...

– Sirius, ela realmente te chamou para ir à biblioteca para fazerem o trabalho – disse Remus folheando o livro de Feitiços em cima da mesa de centro perto da lareira. – Não para amassos.

– Nah. Você não entenderia.

– As meninas estão levando muito a sério o projeto do ovo de grifo – concordou Peter.

– As meninas e o James – Sirius acrescentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Nunca vi você se dedicando tanto com um trabalho – comentou Remus, divertido. – Isso tem a ver porque sua dupla é a Evans?

– Não – eu disse, dobrando o cachecol da Grifinória ao redor do pequeno ovo. Sua estrutura dourada ficou ainda mais brilhante, então deu certo. Sorri, satisfeito. – Apenas fiz a _merda_ de dar um nome ao ovo e acho que me apeguei demais.

– _Acha_? Você está aí faz duas horas aquecendo esse cachecol para o trabalho!

– Tem razão – eu disse franzindo a testa e levantando o ovo na altura de meus olhos. – Estou parecendo uma menina! Ontem me peguei fazendo carinho nele... EVANS!

Ela estava passando pela porta da Mulher Gorda com Adam O'Conner do quinto ano, quando me levantei depressa e me aproximei deles.

– Evans, por Merlin, pode ficar com o ovo esse fim de semana. Acho que estou infectado com fofura paternal.

Ela não tentou pegá-lo rapidamente da minha mão, como sempre fazia quando trocávamos de turno. Ao invés disso, ela _corou_. Sim, Lily Evans corou, porque disse:

– Potter, tem como você ficar com ele só até domingo? Sábado eu...

– O quê? O que _pode _ser mais importante do que cuidar do Haroldo? – perguntei.

Ela pareceu um peixe fora d'agua, até que fechou os olhos como se não me devesse satisfação alguma a mim ou a ninguém:

– Isso não é da sua conta.

Mas segui com o olhar a mão de O'Conner pousar em suas costas, para chamar sua atenção e perguntar:

– Combinado amanhã, Lily?

Se aquela mão descesse um pouquinho mais...

– Nos vemos lá, Adam.

Que sorriso foi aquele que Evans deu para um quintanista? Mostrava todos os dentes.

– Pode levar o ovo se quiser, não vai ter nenhum problema – ele disse e achei interessante azará-lo em uma próxima oportunidade. Imaginei como ele ficaria com os pelos saindo do ouvido.

– Pode me dar o ovo então, Potter.

Eu estava ainda pensando em azarações, então não a ouvi.

– Eu disse que fico com o Haroldo – repetiu e saí dos meus devaneios para afastar o ovo de sua mão estendida.

– Não, obrigado. Não quero que ele veja.

– Veja _o quê_?

– Você e Adam O'Conner aos amassos, é claro.

Dessa vez _eu_ virei as costas.

Não aguentei muito tempo. Acabei voltando a procurá-la com o olhar. Seu cabelo solto estava quase chegando a cintura e tão ruivo que se destacava dos demais cabelos das garotas daquela sala. O'Conner se afastou para outro canto, não antes de dar um beijo no rosto dela. Bem em cima daquelas sardinhas.

Arranquei um pedaço de pergaminho da minha bolsa, amassei e joguei na direção de Helena Jones, sentada perto da janela discutindo algo importantíssimo com a amiga, sobre cantores de bandas ou algo assim.

– Que foi, James? – ela perguntou quando o papel caiu em seu colo e lhe chamou atenção. As duas pararam de conversar.

– Estou livre no sábado. Oito horas em Hogsmeade então?

Ela não fez outras perguntas, só sorriu e apoiou a mão no queixo.

– Pode ser.

Voltou a conversar com a amiga, sem tirar aquele sorriso no rosto.

– Você e Sirius são iguais – Remus disse e percebi que ele esteve me observando encontrar algo com o que me ocupar no sábado. – Acho que toda vez que falo com uma garota eu fico achando que estou transformado. Vocês só precisam mexer no cabelo.

– É, não é justo – lamentou Peter.

Sirius sorriu. Eu despenteei meu cabelo com uma mão e, nesse momento, uma garota passou por trás do sofá sorrindo:

– Oi, lindinhos! Um dos dois tem alguma pena para me emprestar?

– Claro – falei, entregando-lhe a minha.

– Acabaram de ilustrar exatamente o que quis dizer – exclamou Remus, inconformado, quando a garota do sétimo ano se afastou.

– Não se preocupe, deve ter garotas que curtem algumas mordidas também – ajeitei meus óculos ao dizer aquilo. Sirius gargalhou.

– Muito engraçado. Aposto que vocês dois ficam passando as férias inventando essas piadas – Remus girou os olhos.

– Você não faz idéia, Moony – disse Sirius, sem tirar os olhos da revista de motocicletas. – Você não faz idéia.

Meu pai me ensinou a não ter expectativas, mas ainda assim a ser bastante confiante. Pensei nisso quando fiz os testes para ser o apanhador. Acabei mostrando habilidade na vassoura, mas como eles ainda tinham um apanhador no time, eu estava na "reserva". É, James Potter na reserva aos 14 anos. Mas isso mudou em outubro.

O capitão do sexto ano me elogiou ao final do treino, quando me viu brincando com o pomo-de-ouro, capturando-o há trinta centímetros da minha cabeça durante o aquecimento. Ele brigou pelo péssimo desempenho do outro apanhador, Terencio Ward, e disse que eu poderia substituí-lo na próxima partida contra a Sonserina.

Meu sonho se tornando realidade.

O rapaz jogou a vassoura contra o gramado e saiu amaldiçoando a mãe de todo mundo, inclusive a dele.

– O que aconteceu com Terencio? – perguntei.

Impedi que Sirius tentasse azará-lo para eu ter uma chance de pegar o seu lugar. Nunca burlaria Quadribol, era meu esporte favorito e ele, para mim, era a representação do meu pai – pois ele nos unia de uma forma que eu não via em outras famílias. Eu nunca enganaria.

Eu gostava de saber que eu era mesmo bom e que isso não tinha a ver com trapaça.

Então eu realmente estava curioso para saber por que ele foi expulso daquele jeito. O capitão respondeu:

– Ele comeu minha irmã, isso o que aconteceu. Está fora do time.

– Ele pode fazer isso? – perguntei a Roberta Davis, goleira do sexto ano, quando Wood foi embora. – Tirar o cara por causa disso?

– O capitão pode fazer o que ele quiser desde que seja o capitão – ela disse, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. E deu um tapinha amigável em meu ombro, antes de se afastar para o vestiário. – Bom treino hoje, James. Mal posso esperar para a sua estréia como apanhador. Na minha opinião, você deveria ter jogado desde o começo do ano. Faz umas pegadas ótimas. E não estou falando com as _garotas_. É, fiquei sabendo que arrasa corações do quarto ano! Com esse rostinho lindo, como não?

Ela apertou minha bochecha e só me restou rir. Roberta Davis era grandalhona e engraçada. Uma das poucas moças do sexto ano que eu podia conversar normalmente sem imaginar ela pelada. Então era bem fácil me relacionar com ela.

– Estreia contra a Sonserina ainda – comentou Arnold McNamara, um dos batedores, jogando um braço ao redor do meu ombro enquanto saíamos do campo, sujos pelo treino daquela tarde. Ele tinha dezessete e falava cheio de experiência. – Vai ser uma responsabilidade gigantesca, cara. Se nos ajudar a ganhar, todas as grifinórias vão querer dormir com você. _Todas_.

– As corvinais também não são de se desperdiçar – comentou o outro batedor, Jeffrey Miller.

– Não vejo a hora então – eu disse para mostrar confiança. E os caras deram risadas. Apesar de ter passado quatro anos xingando aquele time por nunca terem vencido uma taça de Quadribol, compensavam por serem pessoas legais. Durante o vestiário eu ouvia mais sobre os peitos das garotas do sétimo ano do que vivendo quatro anos com Sirius Black no mesmo dormitório.

Meus pais prometeram que estariam nas arquibancadas quando eu disse que jogaria como apanhador pela primeira vez para o time da Grifinória. Eu não dormi na noite de sexta feira para sábado, muito ansioso. Fiquei lendo um livro de Animagia que Sirius achou na biblioteca quando foi fazer o trabalho com McKinnon. Era de Transfiguração avançado para nível de N.I.E.M's, mas se eu prestasse bastante atenção em cada palavra, era possível entender tudo. Compreender todo o processo.

Remus disse que todo o Animago era obrigado a se registrar no Ministério da Magia, mas essa não era a minha intenção, muito menos a de Sirius e Peter. Só queríamos fazer uma companhia a Remus durante a lua cheia. Ele esteve bastante preocupado que a morte da fêmea Grifo pudesse ter sido de sua responsabilidade e, durante uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sobre lobisomens, o professor comentou sobre as mudanças relativas no comportamento de um lobisomem quando chega a uma certa idade. Ele poderia ficar ainda mais agressivo...

Então nossa vontade de virar animago não era uma _mera _vontade, aquela que temos quando queremos comprar alguma coisa na vitrina. Era mais que isso. Era necessidade, era um modo de ajudarmos Remus naquelas noites de lua cheia.

Passei horas lendo e quando acordei, foi com Sirius me chacoalhando.

– Você não tem um jogo de Quadribol para vencer, cara?

Estava com o gigante livro contra o peito e os óculos no rosto, então pulei assustado da cama e comecei a me vestir.

Quando cheguei ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã, fui recebido com animação pelos torcedores, colegas e amigos. Meu time tentou acalmar meus nervos, embora eu estivesse apenas com uma fome insuportável. Peter ficou empoleirado ao meu lado no banco.

– Não fica nervoso, James!

– Vai dar tudo certo!

– Nós vamos ganhar, to pressentindo isso!

Helena Jones jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me lascou um beijo na boca, antes de me deixar seguir o caminho até o campo com meus colegas de time.

– Boa sorte! – ela me beijou _mais _um pouco. – Ganha pra mim, ok?

Prometi que o faria, mas no instante em que montei minha _Nimbus 1500 _não pensei em mais nada, e, dentro do campo, há quinze metros do chão, observei cada uma das arquibancadas ao meu redor.

Eu podia dar uma volta de 360 graus e aquela nunca deixaria de ser a cena mais incrível de todos os tempos. Você no topo do mundo.

A narradora do jogo, Alison Johnson, apresentou os jogadores e demorou mais em mim – devo acrescentar que fui recebido calorosamente. Acho que eu transmitia algum tipo de otimismo a torcida. Eu sabia que existia pressão para cima de mim e muita exigência de todos os grifinórios, e lufanos e corvinais, porque todos odiavam a Sonserina e eles mereciam perder. _Será que meu posto também será azarado e vou ter que perder para a Sonserina? _Só de pensar no Ranhoso dizendo a Evans: "Falei que ele era um perdedor, Lily", fez de algum modo meu corpo ferver com a adrenalina e eu me recusar a pensar na possibilidade de perder aquele jogo.

Ou qualquer outro jogo que eu viesse a ter como Apanhador.

_Confiança, James._

Lembrei de meu pai e o quão orgulhoso estava. Dei uma breve observada na arquibancada dos professores/pais. Mas, antes que eu pudesse apertar os olhos para procurá-los, o apito de Madame Hooch soou todos os perímetros de Hogwarts.

Era uma movimentação alucinante, para todos os cantos. Muito diferente de quando você está assistindo das arquibancadas. Os batetores do meu time começaram fazendo um bom trabalho impedindo que os balaços me atingissem. E a goleira Davis se sentia inspirada o suficiente para não deixar as goles entrarem.

Estava disputadíssimo.

Não existiu mais nenhum som ao meu redor quando meus olhos imediatamente captaram a imagem do pomo-de-ouro ziguezagueando por perto. O vento ricocheteava por toda a pele do meu rosto, mas meus óculos eram protetores. Eu não tirei os olhos do objeto dourado, eu era incapaz, enquanto o perseguia.

Mas o apanhador da Sonserina começou a travar uma disputa entre nossas duas vassouras. Nesse momento, eram tentativas de chutes, empurrões, ombreadas, uma verdadeira violência.

Mas, eu não precisava. Tive uma estratégia. Quando percebi que o grandalhão tentaria me dar uma cotovelada no rosto, eu imediatamente freei a velocidade da vassoura. O cara perdeu o equilíbrio quando socou o ar e sua vassoura começou a perder o senso de direção. O idiota foi levado com a força do vento até se chocar violentamente contra a madeira dos pilares da arquibancada.

Eu estava sozinho agora. Somente eu e o pomo-de-ouro. Mais ninguém, mais nada. O engraçadinho achou que podia me enganar, mas uma das coisas que eu aprendi com a quantidade de jogos que já vi ao lado de meu pai foi que o melhor apanhador era apenas o melhor porque ele pensava como o pomo-de-ouro.

Por isso estiquei o braço. Sabia que em algum momento o pomo mudaria de rumo, e eu decidi que estaria preparado para isso.

Agarrei o pomo imediatamente, quando achou que ia consegui se desviar da minha visão. Nesse esforço o meu corpo pendeu para o lado e eu só não caí da vassoura porque de alguma forma consegui prensar meus pés no cabo de madeira.

Gritei triunfante, acompanhado a torcida e o time da Grifinória. Enxergava tudo de ponta cabeça, como um morcego, e se eu caísse naquele momento era bem possível que eu quebrasse meu pescoço, mas eu mostrei o pomo quietinho na palma da minha mão e pouco me importei com outra coisa.

Eu nunca me senti tão bem, nunca me senti tão incrível.

Quando o sangue começou a circular meu cérebro, achei que era melhor voltar a sentar na vassoura. Não sei como consegui levantar meu dorso para isso, mas, a próxima coisa que eu percebi, era que eu estava sendo arrastado por uma multidão de grifinórios até a Sala Comunal, comemorando o melhor dia da minha vida.

– Parabéns, James! – não conseguia distinguir quem tanto me abraçava, mas não deixei de notar, meio satisfeito, que a maioria eram garotas. Em um momento Helena me puxou para si, agarrando a manga do meu uniforme, e disse a uma das garotas que me abraçou:

– É o _meu _namorado, ganhou _para _mim, então fica longe dele!

Eu queria beber e discutir cada momento da minha capturada do pomo, a primeira vitória que consegui para a Grifinória depois de anos azarados, com meus amigos em uma festa de comemoração. Não podia ficar grudado com ela.

– Escute, Helena, acho que devíamos terminar – eu me ouvi dizendo.

– Você ta _brincando_, né? – o queixo de Helana caiu. Acho que foi mais porque eu disse isso _displicente_, do que por apenas querendo terminar. Não conseguia _parar _de sorrir. Acho que era o whisky de fogo. Foi a primeira vez que experimentei a bebida. O capitão do time disse que se um jogador estreante ajudasse o time a vencer, ele precisava tomar whisky de fogo.

– Bem... – eu tentei dizer otimista. – Não ia dar certo mesmo, não é? Gosto de você e tudo o mais, mas...

Senti minha bochecha ser espatifada no chão... ou melhor, bofeteada pela mão de Helena. Arderam todas as extremidades da minha pele. Pareceu até uma azaração. Meus óculos pularam do meu rosto.

Sirius e Remus olhavam para mim sem saber se deveriam gargalhar, assim como todo mundo da festa. Até Evans, entre McKinnon e Meadowes estava com a expressão de quem achou aquilo extremamente merecido. Ela estava usando o cabelo solto dessa vez e reparei que ela usava as cores da Grifinória, igual aos outros torcedores.

Quando Helena virou as costas e saiu pela Mulher Gorda batendo os pés a cada passo, eu comecei a massagear a bochecha freneticamente.

– Um balaço cairia bem melhor agora, hein? – comentou Sirius. – Ótimo jogo, cara. Péssimo fim de namoro.

– Sério – concordou Remus. – Se insensibilidade descontasse pontos, a Grifinória estaria zerada agora por sua causa, James.

– Ela vai ficar bem – convenci-me, provavelmente dando razão para o que Remus dissera. Eu não estava me preocupando com Helena. Eu acho que não me preocuparia por outra coisa por um bom tempo.

Tomei um gole profundo do whisky outra vez e subi com os pés no sofá para chamar a atenção de todos. Sorri com os olhares.

– Eu só queria dizer, meus amigos... – fiz uma mesura, quase levando o meu nariz até o joelho ao me inclinar. – _De nada_, _de nada_! Foi um prazer derrotar aqueles malditos sonserinos!

Fui apoiado quando levantei o copo. "GRIFINÓRIA!" exclamaram.

– Vamos vencer o próximo contra a Corvinal! – discursei. – Podemos não vencer a Taça esse ano, mas eu prometo que enquanto _eu_, James Charlus Potter, for o apanhador... eu vou dar a vitória a essa casa até o dia em que eu morrer!

Mais gritos de guerras. Fiquei inspirado.

– Ele ta bêbado – ouvi Sirius dizer ali perto. – Remus, me ajuda a tirar ele dali antes que...

– Eu quero ouvir um "VAI VENCER" depois que eu gritar "GRIFINÓRIA!" Grifinória!

Eles gritaram:

– _Vai vencer!_

– Grifinória!

– _Vai vencer!_

– Como diria meu grande amigo Remus John Lupin! – Fiz um uivo de lobo e foi nesse momento que os dois me tiraram de cima do sofá às pressas. Cambaleei para apoiar os pés no chão, e me segurei entre os dois, rindo.

Queria poder me lembrar de mais detalhes da minha primeira festa de comemoração. Mas só sei que depois daquele momento, eu acordei deitado em minha cama, vestindo ainda o sujo uniforme número sete, com a maior dor de cabeço que alguém poderia ter, prometendo que nunca mais ia tomar whisky de fogo na minha vida.

Entrei no banheiro e tirei minha camisa em frente ao espelho. Meus cabelos estavam caídos para todos os lados possíveis e meu rosto era de alguém que tinha acordado depois de anos hibernando. Estava cansado para caramba, mas tive a sensação de que valeu a pena. E arregalei os olhos ao reparar que tinha um chupão no meu pescoço. Eu não consegui formar alguma imagem disso acontecendo – não lembrava de ter ficado com alguma garota. Ou fiquei?

Remus me contou tudo naquela manhã:

– Você participou de um jogo de verdade ou desafio com o pessoal do quinto ano. Alguém desafiou Zac Westwick a chupar o seu pescoço e...

– Ahhhhhh! – comecei a enfiar todas as torradas dentro da minha boca, desesperado.

– MAS! – acrescentou Sirius, com um sorrisinho. – Ele se recusou a fazer... então adivinha quem foi no lugar dele?

– Não, não vou adivinhar nada... aliás, estou com náuseas e...

– Prudence Cooper, do sétimo ano.

Derrubei a torrada no meu prato, lentamente. Com a boca cheia, perguntei:

– Uma garota do sétimo ano fez _isso _em mim?

– Eu estou pensando em fazer os testes no ano que vem – comentou Peter. – É incrível como as garotas ficam por jogadores.

– Tem meu apoio, Peter – disse Sirius –, quando conseguir ficar dois metros acima do chão sem cair.

Nós rimos e Peter ficou vermelho.

Um mês foi o suficiente para a escola parar de falar sobre como eu havia capturado o pomo de ouro. Eu estava em um momento da minha vida que nada parecia que ia dar errado. Tudo bem, disseram que Helena Jones ainda estava chorando pelos cantos e faltava isso _aqui _para ela me amaldiçoar, mas não era como se outras garotas me odiassem também.

– Olha isso, parece que _agora _temos espectadoras – comentou Roberta Davis em um dos treinos. Quando olhei para a arquibancada, Mary Mcdonalds e suas amigas acenaram para mim, dando o maior apoio do mundo. Acenei de volta e observei que elas deram risadinhas tímidas. Quando eu capturava o pomo, aplaudiam animadas.

Os três meses haviam se passado desde que recebemos a tarefa de cuidarmos de ovos de grifos. O ovo de Frank e de Alice estava com uma coloração bem estranha, de Remus e Peter estava amassado, o de Marlene e Sirius estava rachado (depois uma discussão que terminou em Marlene sentando em cima). Outros alunos quebraram os ovos, acidentalmente, alguns ficaram inteiros até o fim (incluindo o meu e de Evans), mas em três meses nenhum nascimento esperado aconteceu, o que decepcionou muita gente.

Sirius, Peter, Remus e eu estávamos na biblioteca, tarde da noite, oito horas. Livros como _Animagia – Como Alcançar a Forma Perfeita, Os Perigos e as Vantagens da Animagia durante o Último Século, Encontrando Seu Animago Interior, Transfiguração para Animagia volume 75 _estavam empilhados em nossa mesa. Como era terça-feira, meu dia de cuidar do Haroldo, deixei o ovo ao meu lado, envolto pelo cachecol da Grifinória. Ele ainda continha a coloração dourada, nenhum risco, rachadura, amasso, estava até mesmo com a casca mais firme e brilhante. Evans e eu havíamos feito um ótimo trabalho.

Remus estava lendo um trecho de _Encontrando Seu Animago Interior_ e discutindo com Sirius que sua personalidade batia exatamente com a de um cachorro, quando o ovo começou a ficar _vermelho_. Em brasa.

Olhei depressa, parando de prestar atenção. O ovo começou a se mover sozinho, para um lado e para o outro. Nossa professora avisou que esse era um dos primeiros estágios antes do nascimento.

– Aonde ta indo, James? – perguntou Sirius quando me levantei depressa da cadeira.

– Evans me pediu para chamá-la se o ovo começasse a ficar assim. Já volto. Guardem os livros, ninguém pode ver o que estamos pesquisando...

Eles fizeram o que eu mandei quando girei os calcanhares para começar a correr. _Se ao menos eu tivesse um mapa para saber onde Lily Evans estava_, eu ficaria imensamente agradecido. Mas o primeiro lugar que procurei foi na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, então não cansei muito.

Ela estava lá.

Eu esperava encontrá-la sentada com suas amigas discutindo sobre bandas e artistas de rock maravilhosos, mas foi uma cena completamente diferente e totalmente inesperada.

Eu parei imediatamente de correr no minuto em que entrei pela porta da Mulher Gorda. A primeira coisa que eu poderia ver era um garoto do primeiro ano tentando malabarismo com mini-puffes ou um grupo de garotos do terceiro ano jogando snaps explosivos e duas garotas em uma disputa de xadrez acirrada.

Ao invés disso, eu vi Lily Evans e Adam O'Connor se beijando em um cantinho escuro da sala, sozinhos, longe de olhos curiosos.

Meu estômago ficou esquisito. Não de um jeito "eca, Evans beijando um cara", mas de um jeito "_Ela _está _beijando_." E não era um beijinho do tipo "nos vemos mais tarde", mas sim do tipo "estamos fazendo isso há um tempo suficiente longo para já estarmos usando nossas _línguas_".

Mas ela não tinha um jeito afobado, como se quisesse morder e lamber cada pedaço do rosto de O'Connor – víamos bastante isso entre casais, inclusive em garotas que ficaram com Sirius. Evans não pedia atenção nem quando estava aos amassos. Meus pés ficaram grudados no chão e eu não consegui desviar o olhar daquela cena, querendo que ela fosse de outra maneira.

_O que estou pensando? _Não _quero _ter nada a ver com isso.

Uma carta do baralho de snaps explodiu e o som ecoou por toda a sala. Feliz, achei que eles iam se soltar de susto, mas isso não aconteceu. A única mudança foi O'Connor tirar a mão da cintura dela para afogá-la nos cabelos ruivos.

Decidi voltar para a biblioteca quando notei que eles não se soltariam tão cedo.

Na manhã seguinte, na aula de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas, nós dois estávamos fazendo nossas anotações semanais do desenvolvimento do ovo quando ela soltou um riso que me assustou. Olhei para os lados e depois me lembrei da cena que vi na noite anterior. Certeza que estava rindo de algo super engraçado que O'Connor deve ter falado a ela.

– Evans, pelo menos _finja _que não passou a tarde inteira aos amassos ontem, sim? Está dando muito na cara.

Ela me ignorou.

Na verdade, não me ignorou, estava bem distraída, porque no segundo seguinte mandou:

– Segure.

Jogou sua pena e pergaminho em meus braços. Estávamos perto do lago e Evans começou a tirar suas meias, descobrindo boa parte de suas pernas que a saia do uniforme não cobria. Eu fiquei olhando muito atentamente. Até ajeitei meus óculos. Ela trouxe o ovo para si e, sem aviso prévio, entrou com os pés finos na água rasa da beirada do rio. A água cobria suas canelas. Começou a explicar:

– Li ontem que ovos de grifo, quando passam da última fase de desenvolvimento, precisam de um lugar úmido e quente para nascerem. A água de um lago pode ajudar a criatura a sair do ovo... acho que é por isso que a maioria dos ovos começou a ficar com uma coloração escura... Eles devem ser colocados dentro de um lago para não perderem substâncias.

A professora estava passando por perto quando ouviu o que Evans tinha falado e ficou bastante impressionada.

– Vinte pontos para a Grifinória. Descobriu o segredo e o motivo dos ovos ainda não terem sido chocados, srta. Evans. E ótimo trabalho com o ovo de vocês. – Virou-se para a turma, que rapidamente se aproximou quando percebeu o que Evans estava fazendo no lago. – Os ovos com a coloração preta são os ovos que perderam substâncias por não terem sido mergulhadas na temperatura do lago no momento certo. O grifo já estaria morto dentro dele... Mas não quero que se abalem, é natural que isso aconteça.

Naquela manhã, vimos pela primeira vez o nascimento de um grifo. Em especial, do Haroldo. Sua personalidade exigia que fosse solto na Floresta Proibida e conseguiria, dali, encontrar uma maneira de viver. Percebi que Evans e outras garotas ficaram emocionadas e sensíveis, mas muito felizes por terem cuidado deles.

Enquanto caminhávamos para dentro do castelo depois da aula, Frank estava consolando Alice. Seu ovo não chocou, o que significava que o embrião do grifo não havia se desenvolvido.

– Não sabíamos, Lice...

– Devíamos ter desconfiado, eu devia ter pesquisado mais...

Mas eles não foram os únicos que perderam os ovos. Algumas duplas da Sonserina também. Avery exclamou ao passar por perto:

– Matéria patética.

E arremessou o ovo contra o chão. Líquido amarelo e avermelhado esparramou ao redor da rachadura. Algumas meninas e os meninos olharam horrorizados para a cena. Ao lado de Ranhoso, Avery começou a rir de nossas expressões.

– É só um bicho morto! Quem quer um espetinho?

Sacou a varinha e proferiu:

– _Incendio! _

As chamas deram um fim à criatura_ que já estava morta _dentro da casca. Ele fez aquilo por pura maldade.

– _Expelliarmus_

A varinha de Avery escapou de sua mão e as chamas cessaram. Dei passos pesados contra ele para azará-lo. Mas senti alguém se aproximar com o punho na minha direção. Mulcebir me socou no rosto, derrubando meus óculos. Na verdade, rachando a lente deles.

Nesse momento, Sirius já estava com a varinha em mãos para fazer o corpo de Mulcebir ser arremessado para longe.

Quando me recuperei da dor do soco, vi Ranhoso sacar a varinha para apontar a Sirius, mas eu já estava com a minha nos punhos, só esperando ele fazer aquela besteira.

– Vamos, faça o que pretende fazer, Ranhoso – eu disse friamente, apontando a varinha para a nuca dele. – Já não basta ser um covarde como seus amiguinhos aqui... só vai me dar mais motivo para azarar você agora.

Ele abaixou a varinha. Achei que ia guardá-la, comportado, mas só fez menção. A próxima coisa que vi foi a ponta dela bem no meio da minha testa.

Não me movi.

– Acha que é esperto – Ranhoso disse com desprezo. – Mas precisa dos amiguinhos para defendê-lo.

Percebi que Remus e Peter também estavam com as varinhas empunhadas na direção dele.

– Depois eu que sou o covarde – continuou. – Não resolve as coisas sozinhos. Nunca resolveu.

– Posso acabar com você em dois segundos em um duelo.

– Faço você beber acidentalmente um suco que o faria perder os poucos miolos que tem, Potter.

Eu soltei uma risada fria.

– Aprendendo muito na Academia de Comensais da Morte agora? – debochei.

– CALEM A BOCA!

Pensei que era Evans se aproximando, mas me enganei ao ver Alice, vermelha no rosto. Com raiva, zangada, ressentida.

– Será que vocês não podem parar um minuto? Pouco me importa o que um sabe fazer contra o outro. Caso não tenham reparado, acabamos de ver uma atrocidade contra a cria das criaturas mágicas mais raras do mundo!

Nunca vi Alice Prewett daquele jeito. Caminhou a passos pesados para ficar cara-a-cara com Avery. Havia repúdio e muito desprezo em sua voz.

– Você será assombrado até a morte pelo que fez ao ovo daquele jeito. Como tem coragem? Bem, não acho que coragem seja a questão aqui, a não ser uma pura falta de amor próprio. Sonserinos me dão nojo.

Dizendo isso, deu um tapa na cara dele. Causando um alvoroço de risos e aplausos, Alice virou as costas com sua dignidade.

Avery ficou roxo.

– Sua simpatizante de SANGUE-RUIM.

A coisa mais covarde que um bruxo poderia fazer era atingir um oponente pelas costas. Piorava quando a ofensa era desse tamanho.

Sirius e eu pensamos e agimos no mesmo segundo:

– _Levicorpus!_

O corpo de Avery pendeu para o ar antes que ele machucasse Alice. Não abaixei a minha varinha, muito menos Sirius.

– Ei – Sirius disse em tom de conversa casual, como se não tivesse um sonserino flutuando em nossas cabeças. – Ouvi dizer que a lula-gigante está tentando achar uma namorada. Sabe como é, James, época de acasalamento.

– Bem lembrado, Sirius – sorri de lado. Ignorando os xingamentos de Avery contra nossas mães, movemos o corpo dele até o perímetro do lago. As pessoas se aproximavam para observar, ou melhor, admirar. – E dizem que ela é para casar.

– Imagina os filhos. Que aberrações seriam...

– Espero que goste de tentáculos, Avery.

– ME SOLTEM DESSA AZARAÇÃO SEUS TRAÍDORES DE SANGUES FILHOS DE UMA PUTA.

Ele já estava há cinco metros abaixo do lago.

– Te soltar? Claro, por que não? No três, Sirius?

– Um...

– Dois...

– BLACK E POTTER, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

McGonagall estava se aproximando com Evans ao seu lado.

– Professora, estávamos apenas... como posso colocar isso em palavras? – cocei o queixo, pensativo.

– Arranjando um encontro para o sr. Avery com a lula-gigante, eu compreendi muito bem isso – ela nos cortou rispidamente, fazendo Remus e Peter abafarem as risadas. – Coloque o garoto no chão, vocês dois.

Fizemos o que McGonagall mandou. Controlamos o corpo dele de volta para o jardim.

Avery caiu no chão e tropeçou quando tentou correr. Mas McGonagall apanhou sua própria varinha e o garoto paralisou com isso:

– Nem mais um passo, sr. Avery. A srta. Evans me contou o que fez com o ovo de grifo, isso é um crime, e eu vi muito bem o que tentou fazer pelas costas da srta. Prewett agora há pouco.

– Então a sangue-ruim me dedurou, é? – ele riu fraquinho, sarcástico, frio, olhando com desprezo de McGonagall para Evans que, por sua vez, não mudou o olhar duro, justo, contra o garoto. Na verdade, erguia o queixo. Acho que nunca conheci alguém como Evans. Ela não era arrogante, tampouco cheia de si. Mas ela reconhecia, de algum modo, que ela merecia ser uma bruxa.

E das boas.

– De que _foi _que o senhor a chamou, sr. Avery? – McGonagall tinha os lábios em linha reta e estreita.

– Sangue-ruim, todos – disse, com desprezo. Eu apertava minha varinha com tanta força que meus dedos estavam brancos. – Mas querem saber? Pouco me importa... é só uma questão de tempo até o Lorde das Trevas dar um jeito para _acabar_ com toda essa imundice!

Remus me segurou para me impedir de atacá-lo. Acredito que se fosse outra pessoa, eu teria o empurrado. Mas Remus estava sério. McGonagall levou Avery para detenção, mesmo que eu acreditasse que detenções nunca resolveriam o problema dele e da maioria dos Sonserinos daquela época. Uns amassos com a lula-gigante, aí sim, resolveriam todos os problemas.

Snape andou até Evans, começando a dizer alguma coisa, mas pela primeira vez eu a vi cortá-lo com certa frieza.

– Depois conversamos, Severus.

Com os livros sobre o peito, começou a alcançar a Alice.

– _Lily_, que foi?

Ela se virou como se a pergunta tivesse sido bem besta.

– Você viu o que ele estava fazendo e nem se mexeu para impedir Avery de fazer aquilo com o ovo que também era responsabilidade sua. Ficou só _olhando_...

– Está exagerando.

– Aquilo foi pura maldade. E posso estar exagerando, mas isso não muda o fato de que ele também tentou apunhalar _minha amiga_ pelas costas e _você _insiste em defendê-lo. Tchau, _depois _conversamos.

Decidiu ficar ao lado de Alice. As duas se afastaram para o castelo, cochichando juntas. Ela deixou Snape parado no jardim claramente sem saber para onde ir sem a companhia dela dessa vez, como nos primeiros anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi gente! Estou tentando respeitar o máximo que consigo da história original... Imagino que foi a partir do quarto ano que Lily começa a notar que Snape está se relacionando com Avery e Mulcebir. Em sua memória, Lily dizia que a ideia de diversão dos dois era "maligna" e que não entendia porque Snape andava com eles. E também acho que não foi de uma hora pra outra que o James se viu apaixonado por ela, então acredito que o desenvolvimento dos sentimentos dele já deveriam começar no quarto ano... Queria mostrar o extinto protetor da Lily com essa coisa deles cuidarem de ovos de grifos. E também queria que eles fizessem algo juntos para que James passasse mais tempo notando ela =)<strong>

** O quinto ano dele terá mais de um capítulo... afinal de contas, é onde a história deles basicamente começam, sem contar que é a época que a guerra bruxa começa a eclodir, por causa dos Comensais da Morte. **

** E sempre imaginei que os marotos passaram horas e horas escondidos na biblioteca para conseguirem adquirir a habilidade de, no quinto ano, se transformarem em animagos.**

** Espero que tenham gostado e até o proximo!**


End file.
